El amor de un androide
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde que Goku estuvo en la Aldea Pinguino y Obotchaman esta mas que decidido decido en confesarle sus sentimiento a Arale, pero Goku vuelve de visita a la Aldea y el duo invensible de Goku y Arale vuelve a unirse, pero tambien un nuevo sentimiento empeza a creezer en Obotchaman CELOS.
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia soleado en la aldea Pingüino, el sol salía y todos los aldeanos ya estaban levantados, y en una de las casas un niño androide se encontraba llenando una canasta con toda clase de obsequios color blanco.

Obotchamnan: (sostenienendo una libreta entre sus manos) ya están los chocolates blancos, malvaviscos, alfajores de maisena… ¿de que me estoy olvidando?... ¡ah! ¡claro! Las rosas (fue corriendo trajo unas rosas blancas y las puso en la canasta) aaayy (suspira) espero que a la Señorita Arale le guste, despues de lo de aquel dia….

Flashback

Era el Día de San Valentin en la aldea Pingüino todas las chicas estaban obsequiandole chocolates a los chicos. Midori le había obsequiado chocolates al Dr. Sembe. Akane le había obsequiado chocolates a su novio Tsukutsun. Tsururin le había obsequiado chocolates a Taro. Hiyoko le había obsequiado chocolates a Peasuke. Incluso Gatchan le había obsequiado chocolates a Turbo. La única que faltaba era Arale, ella era muy ingenua y no entendía bien las cosas del Día de San Valentin, pero por lo que su creador y padre el Dr. Sembe le había explicado en esa fecha había la tradición de que las chicas debían regalarle chocolates a los chicos, y el 14 de Marzo los chicos le devuelven este favor a las chicas dándole regalos blancos, y no necesariamente tiene que entregarle chocolates a una persona de quien este enamorado, se le puede entregar chocolates, a familiares o amigos.

Sin embargo Arale estaba confundida, Midori le había comprado unos chocolates para que se los regale a algún chico, pero no sabia a quien exactamente regalárselos, conocía a varios chicos en la Aldea Pingüino, pero la mayoría de ellos ya habían recibido chocolates por parte de otras chicas, asi que ella no sabia a quien regárselos, y hubiera seguido así todo el dia si Obotchaman no la hubiera invitado a ir con el a un parque de diversión, el quería pasar más con ella por ser el Día de San Valentin, después de todo el no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad poder estar con su amor en un día tan especial como aquel.

Se habían divertido mucho dos los juntos en el parque de diversiones, y al finalizar el día Obotchaman acompaño a Arale a su casa.

Arale: Obotchaman, gracias por acompañarme a mi casa

Obotchaman: no – no hay de que Señorita Arale (sonrojado)

Arale: jiji … ¡oh!, Ahora que recuerdo (saca de su bolso los chocolates) toma (se los entrega)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, so – son chocolates… para.. mi?

Arale: Sí tomalos (dice la siempre alegre androide)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (sonrojado y con una sonrisa, toma los chocolates) gra – gracias.. Señorita Arale

Arale: no hay de que

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (aun sonrojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Midori: Arale, es hora de cenar (llamándole desde adentro de la casa)

Arale: gracias por invitarme al parque de diversión, fue muy divertido

Obotchaman: no.. hay de que

Arale: nos vemos mañana en la escuela (va entrendo a la casa)

Obotchaman: si… mañana en la escuela

Arale entra en su casa y Obotchaman sonrojadamente se a la suya

Obotchaman: la… Señorita Arale, me dio… estos chocolates

Fin del Flashback

Obotchaman: de todas las personas las personas a las que la señorita pudo aberle entregado los chocolates, me los entrego a mi, fue el mejor dia de San Valentin de mi vida, hoy es 14 de Marzo, Dia Blanco, momento de regresarle el favor a la Señorita Arale, aaahh (suspira) en serio espero que le guste.

Continuara…..


	2. Invitacion a una cita

Holo a todos antes de comenzar queiro decirles unas cosas que no pude en el capitulo anterior, primero este fanfic cuenta con la trama de la sierie original de Dr. Slump y del capitulo de Dragon Ball donde aparece Arale y los demás personajes de Dr. Slump, y en ese episodio Arale ya tenia 19 años, y mi fanfic se basa en la trama del anime original de Dr. Slump, pero yo me lo imagino con con los diseños y graficos de New Dr. Slump, ya que me gusta mas los diseños de esa serie, pero en cuanto a la trama prefiero la de la serie original, asi que mi se basa en la trama de la original de Dr. Slump, pero con los diseños de New Dr. Slump. Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten este capitulo.

Despues de llenado toda la canasta Obotchaman salió corriendo a la casa de la Señorita Arale, y al llegar toco la puerta.

Tock tock tock

Midori: (abre la puerta) ¡oh! Buenas Obotchaman

Obotchaman: Buenos días Sra. Norimaki, ¿se encuentra la Señorita Arale en casa?

Midori: oh si, ARALE (llamándola)

La niña robot vino corriendo.

Arale: hola Obotchaman

Obotchaman: oh – hola Señorita Arale

Arale: ¿Qué onda?

Obotchaman: puede venir conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarle

Arale: claro

Entonces Arale va con Obotchaman a afuera de la casa.

Arale: bien, ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

Obotchaman: (sonrojado) Señorita Arale… yo… no he dejado de pensar en aquel día de San Valentin… cuando…. Usted me dio esos chocolates

Arale: ¿te gustaron?, que bien

Obotchaman: si – y hoy es 14 Marzo, lo que significa que es tiempo de regresarle el favor

Arale: uy uuy uy

Obotchaman: esto es – un presente de mi parte (saca la canasta) espero le guste.

Arele: uy uuy uy, ¿todo esto es para mi?

Obotchaman: si, usted se merece lo mejor después de haber sido tan considerada conmigo haberme osequiado esos chocolates

Arale: aah (toma la canasta) muchas gracias Obotchaman

Obotchaman: no, al contrario gracias a usted.

Arale: ¿eh?, ¿a mi? ¿Por qué? (confundida)

Obotchaman: por ser tan considera conmigo, y por odsequiarme esos chocolates

Arale: haay, eso no es nada

Obotchaman: si lo es, significa mucho para mi

Arale: mm (sonríe) que bueno, tu te lo merecías, después de haberme invitado a ese parque de diversiones, me divertí mucho contigo ese día.

Obotchaman: aaahh (Feliz) (sonríe: que bueno, la Señorita Arele esta muy feliz, y eso también me hace feliz a mi, ahh, ahora que lo pienso, esta podría ser mi oportunidad - para invitarla a una cita y hay podría confesarle mis sentimientos, si eso hare.) Señorita Arale

Arale: si dime

Obotchaman: usted… quisiera.. salir conmigo,.. esta tarde?

Arale: uy uuy uy, ¿hablas de una cita?

Obotchaman: ¡ah!.. ¡si! (todo rojo)

Arale: ¡oh¡, claro ¿Por qué no?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¿en cerio? (reflejando una sonrisa en su rostro)

Arale: si por supuesto

Obotchaman: ¡aah¡, bueno entonces, nos veremos esta tarde

Arale: claro

Obotchaman: bueno.. a – adiós (se empieza a ir)

Arale: adiós, hasta esta tarde Obotchaman

En el camino a casa de Obotchaman.

Obotchaman: que feliz me siento, la Señorita Arale accedio a salir conmigo, bien tengo que preparar todo para esta tarde, todo debe salir perfecto. (se va corriendo a su casa)

Continuara…


	3. La cita y el regreso de Goku

El resto del día Obotchaman se la pasa preparando todo para su cita con Arale, todo debía estar perfecto, preparo la mesa, puso un mantel con cuadros blanco y rojos, compro unas flores para dar celas a Arale, puso velas, como cena hiso una sopa de Robot Vitamina, se puso su mejor traje que tenia, puso las cillas, y se sentó esperando a que Arale viniera.

Obotchaman: muy bien, todo ya es listo, ahora solo queda esperar a que la Sta. Arale venga. Ahh, ya se mientras espero, podría practicar la forma en la que le confesare mis sentimientos. Iiih (inala) aah (exala) Sta. Arale, buenas noches, que bueno que haya podido venir, escuche hay algo que debo decirle, es algo que e querido decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando… la primera vez que la vi.. fue.. un día muy especial, cuando me acerque y la vi de cerca.. yo quede pasmado de.. lo linda que era, no había visto muchas chicas, pero estaba seguro que ninguna podría ser como usted, y al saber que usted era el robot que buscaba no lo pude creer, estaba totalmente impactado, no pensé que usted seria, pero luego.. usted fue muy amable conmigo, me invito a su casa, a cenar, y hasta usted y su familia me dejaron quedarme a dormir, me presento a sus amigos, gracias a eso yo también me hice su amigo, luego cuando me había quedado sin hogar, decidi venir a vivir a la Aldea Pingüino porque sabia que ay se encontraba usted,… y cuando empece a ir a la escuela estaba tan feliz, no solo porque iria a la escuela sino también por iria con usted,… ¿sabe señorita?, cuando estoy con estoy con usted siento algo un muy especial que no se me pasa con nadie mas, mi cara se ruboriza, las manos me sudan, y el simple hecho de tenerla cerca hace que mi corazón lata mas rápido y mas fuerte, lo que quiero decir es que, yo… la quiero. Aaah (suspira) ¡Si! eso le dire.

Entonces Arale llega

Arale: ¿Qué onda? (saludando)

Obotchaman: ¡Ahh!, Sta. Arale, ¡Ahh!. "Entonces Obotchaman quedo pasmado, Arale se veia muy hermosa, traia una camisa blanca con mangas abultadas, un vestido morado a cuadros, unas medias can can blancas, unos zapatos negros de planta baja, y traia el cabello suelto con una bincha roja (¡no lo creo!)'' Aaahh (sonrojándose y sintiendo que el corazón le salía del pecho)

Arale: ¿Qué tienes? (viendo como se había que quedado)

Obotchaman: ¡ohh! (sacudiendo la cabeza) no – nada.. buenas noches Señorita, que bueno que haya podido venir ¡oh!, por favor tome asiento

Arale se acerca a la mesa y Obotchaman se la retira y luego se la acerca para que se siente, y luego el se sienta

Arale: gracias Obotchaman (con voz simpatica)

Obotchaman: (se sienta) no es nada Señorita, ¡oh! (saca las flores, y se las da) estas son para usted

Arale: gracias ( huele las flores) ¡que lindas! (las deja a un lado de la mesa) ¡ah!, ¿preparas sopa de robot vitamina?

Obotchaman: si, ¿Qué le parece?

Arale: (bebe la sopa) ¡esta deliciosa! (contenta)

Obotchaman: ¡Aaahh! (feliz) mm, (sigue bebiendo la sopa),… y... ¿Qué tal su escuela Sta. Arale? ¿todo va bien?

Arale: si por supuesto, (le da un sorbo a la sopa) es muy divertido.. para ser política (Arale y obotchaman ya estánban en la Universidad, estudiando diferentes carreras, Arale como se había convertido en la Alcaldesa de la Aldea Pingüino Senbei y Midori la habían convencido de tomar un curso de política para que supiera como manejar el pueblo, y Obotchaman había decidido seguir la carrera de Ingeniero y ya iba cursando su 3er año, además también había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo repartiendo leche, el no necesitaba tener dinero para comprar comida ya que era un robot pero era mas bien para alimentar a sus gatos).

Obotchaman: mm, ya veo

Ambos siguieron toman la sopa, mientras Obotchaman la miraba y se sonrojaba, entonces mira al cielo y ve como las estrellas brillaban.

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, mire Sta. Arale, el cielo esta lleno de estrellas, ¿no le.. parece hermoso?

Arale: uy uy, es cierto

Entonces pasa una estrella fugaz

Arale: ¡una estrella fugaz!, rápido pide un deseo

Obotchaman: (en su mente: deseo que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos por la Sta. Arale)

Arale: ¡ah!, ¿Qué deseo pediste Obotchaman?, yo pedi unos misiles que salgan de mis pechos (hay esta Arale nunca cambia XD)

Obotchaman: ah, bueno… (en su mente: es el momento tengo que decircelo) ¿sabe? Sta. Arale hay algo que decirle

Arale: dime

Obotchaman: (trago saliva) Sta. Arale, cuando.. yo la vi por primera vez.. fue.. un día muy especial, cuando.. me acerque y la vi de cerca yo que.. yo quede – pasmado – de – lo linda- que era (sonrojado)

Arale: uy uy uy, ¿encerio?

Obotchaman: mm, si (sonrojado), no había visto muchas chicas, pero.. estaba seguro.. que ninguna podría ser.. como.. usted, y al saber que usted era el robot que buscaba no lo pude creer, estaba totalmente impactado, no pensé que usted seria, pero luego.. usted fue muy amable conmigo, me invito a su casa, a cenar, y hasta usted y su familia me dejaron quedarme a dormir, me presento a sus amigos, gracias a eso yo también me hice su amigo,

Arale: jim jim, no hay de que (contenta)

Obotchaman: Se- Sta. Arale, lo que quiero decir, es que… usted.. yo – yo – yo – ya la – ah – ahh (tartamudeando)

Arale: ¿Qué pasa Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: yo la…

Entonces del estanque que estaba ahí cerca sale un cocodrilo gigante.

Los dos: ¡ahh!

Cocodrilo: Grrrrrrrrrr (gruñe)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, Sta. Arale CORRA (la toma de la mano y se la lleva)

Arale: uy uy uy? (al ser tirrada del brazo por Obotchaman)

Cocodrilo: ¡AAAAHHHHH! (ruge)

Entonces por atrás sale un niño y de un golpe en la espalda deja inconciente al cocodrilo)

Niño: ¡AAAAhh! (golpea al cocodrlo y lo deja inconciente)

Obotchaman: ¿ah?

Arale: ¿uy uy uy?

Niño: acabo de obtener una buena pesca (sobre el cocodrilo)

Arale: ¡esa voz!, creo averla oído en alguna parte (acercándose)

Obotchaman: ¿Qué dice Señorita?

El niño agarra al cocodrilo de la cola

Arale: ¿es posible que sea? (se acerca mas)

Obotchaman: Sta. Arale, ¿a que se refiere no la entiendo?

Arale: ¿podra ser? (se acerca mas y mas) si es? (se acerca lo suficiente hasta quedar justo atas de la espalda del niño)

Entonces el niño voltea dejando ver que es…

Arale: ¡GOKU! (Sonriendo)

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Arale: ¡Goku! (contenta)

Goku: ¡Arale!

Los se acercan y se toman de las manos.

Arale: que bueno es volver a verte

Goku: si lo mismo

Obotchaman: ah, Sta. Arale, no entiendo, ¿Quién es este joven?

Arale: Obotchaman el es Goku

Goku: hola (saludando)

Obotchaman: ¿Goku?, hey, yo ya había oído de usted, me contaron que cuando llego a la Aldea Pingüino se enfrento a uno de los Generales de la Patrulla Roja.

Goku: si, asi fue (con una mano en la nuca)

Arale: oye Goku, y ahora ¿Por qué volviste a la Aldea Pingüino? (curriosa)

Goku: bueno, dentro de unas cuantas semanas será el nuevo Torneo de las Artes Marciales, y quise pasar a saludarlos

Arale: ¡siiiiiiiii! ¡YOJOJOI! (saltando), oye ¿y donde te quedaras?

Goku: ¡oh!, no lo se

Arale: hey, ya se, ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa?

Goku: ¿en tu casa?

Arale: si, al cientifico y a la profesora Midori no les molesta,

Goku: esta bien, gracias

Arale: Siiiiiiii, vamos (lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo)

Obotchaman: Sta. Arale, espere

En la casa de los Norimaki.

Midori: hay Goku, que bueno es volver a verte

Senbei: si, nos alegra verte de nuevo Goku

Goku: ha, gracias (rascandose la nuca la nuca)

Entonces un niño de mas o menos de unos siete u ocho años se acerca a saludarlo tambien.

Turbo: ¡Goku! ¡que bueno bolver a verte!

Goku: ¿¡ah!? Hola, amm.. disculpa ¿quieres?... (desconociendo quien es)

Turbo: ¿no me recuerdas?, soy el hijo del cientifico, Turbo Norimaki

Goku: ¿¡eh!?, ¡Turbo!, ¿osea?… ¿el bebe Turbo?

Turbo: si, ja ja, ya no soy un bebe

Goku: si, ya veo (con la mano en la nuca) oye, ¿y los gemelos?

Arale: ya no son gemelos, ahora son cuatrillisos

Goku: ¿¡EH!?, ¿¡CUATRILLISOS!? (sorprendido)

Entonces entran volando 4 bebes de pelo verde y las, que eran por supuesto los Gatchans.

Gatchan N° 1, N° 2, N° 3, y N° 4: cupi, cupi, cupi, cupi, cupi (todos al mismo tiempo)

Goku: ¡AH! (se cae de la sorpresa), ¿co – co – como paso? (tartamudeando de lo sorprendido que estaba)

Arale: Gatchan volvio a multiplicarse (dice felizmente)

Goku: ¡hay!, nunca me dijeron que los pajaros podian multiplicarse

Senbei: (con cara seria y gota en la frente) no son pajaros

Goku: hey, ¿y los demas de los demas de la aldea? ¿Como esa tal chica Akane, y el ese policia Taro?

Arale: todos estan bien, te los presentare en la mañana ¿quieres?

Goku: ¡si! ¡claro! (feliz)

Midori: por cierto Goku, ¿Dónde te quedaras a dormir?

Goku: ¡oh! No lo se

Midori: ¿no tienes lugar en donde quedarte?

Goku: no

Senbei: bueno Goku, eres mas que bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que desees

Goku: ¿encerio?

Midori: claro, se ve que eres buen amigo de Arale

Arale: ¡si! (alegre)

Obotchaman solo los miraba sin decir nada

Despues de un rato Obotchaman tuvo volver a su casa, y en la entrada de la casa de de los Norimaki cuando estaba salido

Obotchaman: Sta. Arale, lamento lo de la cena

Arale: hay no te preocupes por eso

Obotchaman: es que encerio esperaba que todo saliera bien

Arale: bueno, para compensarlo ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos al parque a jugar mañana?

Obotchaman: ¿juntos?

Arale: si, tu, Goku, y yo

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¿Goku tambien?

Arale: si ¿Por qué no?, nos divertiremos mucho con el

Obotchaman: ¿ah?, bien entonces nos vemos mañana

Arale: adiosin (despidiendose)

Obotchaman: si, adios (se va)

Obotchaman enrealidad estaba decepcionado por lo que paso en la cena, ya que el en verdad querria que todo saliera perfecto, ademas tambien havia quedado un poco desilucionado cuando Arale le dijo que Goku los acompañaria, ya que el penso que por "juntos" se referia a ellos dos solos, pero alparecer ese "juntos" tambien incluia a Goku, pero bueno, almenos iva a poder estar con Arale que era lo que le importaba y tal vez en algun momentos de esos, como Goku iva a presentarse ante sus amigos, el podria aprovechar y llevarse a Arale a algun citio para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Luego de pensar eso siguio su camino hasta llegar a su casa, se puso la piyama y se acosto a dormir, pensando en la Sta. Arale, y si lograria alguna de vez por todas confesarle sus sentimientos.

Continuara….


	5. Una extraña sensacion

Al dia siguiente Arale y Goku se despertaron muy animados, y bajaron a desayunar.

Midori: buenos dias Arale, buenos dias Goku

Arale: ¡que onda!

Goku: hola

Midori: se ve que los estan muy contentos

Arale: si es que hoy les presentare a Goku a mis amigos

Midori: hay que bueno

Goku: ¡ah! ¿y el cientifico?

Midori: en su laboratorio trabajando en un nuevo invento, y Turbo le esta ayudan

Arale: hoyoyo

Midori: bueno que esperamos? desayunemos

Los dos: si

Minutos despues Goku se encontraba DEBORANDO lo que era su desayuno, y no solo tuvieron que servirle uno, sino 6 platos para que se llenara (eso es poco para Goku XD) Midori estaba sorprendida, ya que a ecepcion de Gatchan nunca habia visto a alguien comer tanto, en especial a un niño.

Goku: aahhh, que rico estaba (despues de terminar de comer el ultimo plato)

Midori: ¡aaaaahhhhhhh! (estrupefacta)

Arale: ¡guau! ¡Goku eres increible!

Goku: ¿tu crees? Jaa (con la mano en la nuca), gracias por la comida, estuvo muy rica

Arale: ya nos vamos, adiosin (saliendo de la casa junto con Goku)

Midori: ¡ah! Adios (aun sorprendida)

Entonces Arale se subio a la nube de Goku y emprendieron camino, cuando se cruzaron con Obotchaman

Obotchaman: buenos dias Sta Arale, buenos dias Joven Goku

Arale: ¿qué onda? Obotchaman

Goku: hola, eres el niño de ayer

Obotchaman: si, me dirigia al parque y los vi por el camino, asi que pense en saludarlos

Arale: ¡que bien!, hey ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

Obotchaman: ¿en cerio?

Arale: si sube

Obotchaman: ah, ¿enserio puedo subirme a eso?

Goku: si, bueno.. si tienes la consiencia limpia

Obotchaman: oh, bueno (algo dubitativo, y con los ojos cerrados salta a la nube y cuando abre los ojos esta encima de ella) uuh (abriendo los ojos)

Arale: ¿ves? Te dije podrias hacerlo

Obotchaman: si es cierto

Goku: parece que tu tambien eres buen niño

Obotchaman: ji ji

Goku: ¡bien vamos!

Y asi los tres sobre la nube voladora, van al parque, una vez allí se encuentran con Akane, Taro, Piske, Tsukutsun, y Tsururin.

Arale: ¡HOLA!

Akane: hay hasta que llegas Arale… ¿eh? (al notar a Goku)

Taro: oye, ¿ese no es el niño el cual vino a la aldea ase ya unos años y …?

Tsukutsun: Akane, ¿ese es el niño del cual me contaste, que era muy bueno en el karate?

Akane: si, es el

Goku: hola, me llamo Goku

Todos: aaahh

Tsururin: hemos oido sobre ti, eres el que se enfrento a la Patrulla Roja ¿no?

Arale: si, es el

Goku: ja ja (con la mano en la nuca)

Akane: Bueno, es un gusto volver a verte

Taro: hey ¿y ahora que te trae por aquí?

Goku: el próximo torneo de las artes marciales comenzara en unas cuantas semanas, y me dieron unos días de descanso, asique quise pasar a saludarlos

Tsukutsun: eso es muy amable de tu parte

Tsururin: oye ¿y que es este extraño artefacto en el que estas montado?

Goku: ¿esta? Es mi nube voladora

Tsukutsun: hay, ¿y como funciona?

Goku: bueno, al parecer si eres un niño bueno podras subirte

Akane: si, aun me acuerdo de ella, la ultima vez me rechazo (molesta, y con los brazos cruzados)

Piske: jajaja eso te pasa porque nunca has cumplido con tu tarea Akane, debería darte verguensa. Yo siempre fui niño cumplido, seguro yo si puedo subir (intenta subirse a la nube pero esta lo rechaza) auch

Goku: jijiji (riendo)

Arale: jajajaja jajaja (riendo)

Akane: y por lo visto, tu si puedes subir Obotchaman

Obotchaman: si, eso parece

Akane: grrrrrrr (se para) ¡no es justo ustedes solo fingen ser unos niños buenos para poder subir!

Entonces Goku se baja de la nube voladora y le da unas palmaditas en la entre pierna de Akane, a lo que ella se tensa

Akane: ¡IIIIIIHHHHH! (sorprendida)

Goku: no tienes nada, debes ser una niña

Y justo en ese mismo instante Goku recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Akane

Goku: aaaahhh (alrecibir el golpe) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Akane: ¡ERES UN ATREVIDO, ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER ESO?!

Goku: ¿ah?, ¿de que hablas? si no te doy esas palmadas no puedo saber si eres niño o niña

Akane: (con cara de WTF, y una bota en la frente) ¿alguien sabe de donde salio este niño?

Despues de eso todos empezaron jugar juntos, jugaron a patear la lata, las escondidas, la enbopa etc, etc. (Nota: no se como se diga en otros paises pero aca en Argentina, se le llama la enbopa, al juego ese en el que tienes que perseguir a los demás y tocarlos para sea el ahora el que tenga que perseguirlos, para que no halla confusiones. A y otra cosa, si se preguntan ¿Cómo van a jugar a eso juegos si ya esta en la univerdad?, bueno solo les dire que en la Aldea Pingüino cada quien hace lo que quiera) Y mientras iban jugando Arale y Goku se mostraban muy cercanos, sin duda disfrutaban los juegos, y se notaban muy felices, y esto no paso desapercibido a los ojos de los demás y mucho menos de Obotchaman, quien había notado claramente la estrecha amistad que había entre Arale y Goku, y no es que tuviese algo encontra de eso, pero por alguna razón el verlos tan unidos lo hacia sentir molesto, parecía que algo lo inquietaba, como cuando conocio a Tsukutsun, pensó que el podría estar interesado en Arale y eso le molestaba, aunque después de que Tsukutsun le dijiera que no era ella la chica quien le gustaba ese sentimiento desaparecio, y no había vuelto a sentirse asi o almenos hasta que veía a algún otro tipo que parecía estar interesado en la Sta. Arale, y por supuesto este preciso momento no había pasado de largo.

Y asi entre risas y juegos llego el atardecer marcando el final del dia.

Piske: hoigan ¿no creen que debemos irnos a casa?. ¡Miren! La luna esta apareciendo en esa dirección

Arale: huy huy huy, abra luna llena ¡que padre!

En ese momento Goku se voltea ve la luna, y entonces su corazón palpita mas fuerte y sus ojos se tornan rojos

Akane: (parándose) ¡que linda noche!

Tsukutsun: ¡que hermosa luna llena!

Goku miraba atentamente la luna, y derepente comenzó a cambiar, empezo a crecer, le crecieron los musculos, su piel empezó a tornarse peluda, le salieron colmillos y su cara se tornaba como un simio, su cola se alargo y creecio, seguía creciendo mas y mas hasta se convirtió en un mono gigante, al llegar a este punto pego un gran rugido, asustando a todos los que estaban precentez, exepto ¡claro! por Arale quien creeyo que era genial.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (salen a correr)

Arale: huy huy huy, ¡QUE EMOCION TAN EMOCIONANTE!

Entonces Goku convertido en un mono gigante empezó a destruir todo a su paso, casas, autos, etc ect, mientras pegaba rugidos, y todas las personas se aterrodizavan al verlo y salían corriendo, tevieron que llamar a la policia y a las fuerzas armas. El sonido llego hasta la casa casa de Senbei

Senbei: aaaahhhh (temblando junto con la casa) ¡¿que esta pasando?! ¡se escucha un gran estruendo haya afuera!

Mientras tanto con Goku barrios tanques de combate empezaban a dispararle pero no le hacían ningún daño, de echo pego rugidos y aplasto los tanques

Arale: huy huy huy ¡que fuerte es!, OYE GOKU DINOS COMO TE TRANSFORMASTE (gritándole)

Akane: ¡tonta! Este no es el momento para que le digas eso, OYE DETENTE NO HAGAS ESO (gritándole)

Pero Goku seguía destrujendolo todo

Piske: parece que no nos escucha Akane

Obotchaman: si lo dejamos es capaz de destruir la aldea completa (entonces salta sobre unos tubos y se dirige a el)

Arale: ¡miren hay va Obotchaman!

Obotchaman: (gritando) YO PELEARE CONTIGO

Entonces Goku se voltea a ver, entonces Obotchaman se decide a atacarlo

Obotchaman: (toma aire… y grita) QUEEEEEE OOONDAAAAA (dispara el cañon)

Sin embargo el ataque no le afecta

Obotchaman: ¡aah! ¡no puede ser! (sorprendido)

Entonces Goku le lanza un rayo, desde su boca, a Obotchaman y lo lanza lejos

Obotchaman: ¡aaaaaahhhhhh! (al ser lanzado)

Akane: ¿vieron eso? Mando a volar a…

Arale: a Obotchaman

Mientras Goku como mono rugia golpeaba su pecho, entonces fijo su mirada en Arale y sus amigos

Tsukutsun: ¡hay no! Parece que nos encontró, aaaaahh (salen todos a correr)

Entonces Akane se tropieza y se lastima la rodilla

Tsukutsun: ¡Akane no descanses! ¡corre!

Akane: ah, no puedo me lastime la pierna

Entonces Goku se le acerca

Akane: Aahhh

Tsukutsun: iiihh Akane (va hasta ella y se arrodilla)

Akane: Tsukutsun transformate y pelea con el (le toca el pecho)

Y el con cara de sorprendido se transforma en un tigre

Akane: vamos, tu puedes

Pero Goku se les acerca, Tsukutsun estaba espantado del miedo, entonces ruge y el sale a correr

Akane: ¡no te vallas!

Goku se acercaba aun mas, Akane y se arrastraba para escapar, entonces el iva a pisarla

Piske: aaahh (se tapa los ojos) la va a aplastar

Taro: aaahhh

Tsururin: haaaayyyy

Entonces justo estaba a punto de aplastarla, aparto su pie y se retrocedio para atrás

Tsukutsun: ¿pero que le sucedió?

Arale: YOJOJOYYYYYY (entonces se le vio a Arale colgando de la cola Goku) HUUUYYY HUUUYYY (entonces Goku cae sentado)

Taro: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero que es lo que pasa?

Piske: tal vez la cola sea su punto débil

Arale: AQUÍ VA (lo agarra de la la cola y le hace girrar y girrar en círculos hasta aventarlo contra el suelo provocando y enorme estruendo)

Entonces cuando el polvo se disperso se pudo ver que Goku había vuelto a su forma común, y se encontrava desnudo debido a que su ropa se había roto durante la transformación

Todos se acercaron cuidadosamente

Tsururin: ¿pero que le paso?

Entonces Goku empieza a reaccionar y todos se ocultan detrás de Arale

Arale: recuperaste el conocimiento

Goku miraba a su alrededor y veía que todo estaba destruido

Goku: aahhh, ¿Qué sucedió paso un torbellino por la aldea?

Entonces todos quedan boquiabiertos

Todos exepto Arale: ¡eeehhhh!

Tsukutsun: ¿Qué no recuérdalo que paso?

Goku: (se para) devio adecer un torbellino muy poderoso (entonces que esta desnudo) ¡aahhh! ¡No engo mi ropa! ¿Qué le paso?, bueno no importa (pone sus brasos atrás del cuello)

Todos exepto Arale: aaaahhhhh (se caen)

Akane: que niño tan estraño

Arale: YOJOJOYYY, Goku eres genial, eres genial (empieza a correr alrededor de el) siiiiiii

Goku: jajajaja

Arale: eres genial, eres genial (siguiendo corriendo)

Y todos seguíeron riéndose y Arale mientras seguia corriendo alrededor de Goku repitiedole que era genial, Obotchaman también disfrutaba del momento, pero.. aun dentro de el seguía sintiendo esa estraña y molesta sensación.

Continuara…


	6. Acaso quieres mas a Goku?

3 dias han pasado desde lo ocurrido.

Obotchaman se encontraba en una banca del parque, estaba esperando a que llegara Arale ,pues el la había invitado a la que estaba actualmente en la aldea. El tenia las esperanzas de que esta iba a poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Arale, y esta vez se había asegurado de llegar temprano para que no sucediera lo que ya le paso hace unos años (Nota: si no entienden a que me refiero, miren el capitulo 241 del anime original, asi van a entender). Lo bueno es que no le duro mucho la espera pues al cavo varios minutos, vio acercarse una niña de cabello morado que venia corriendo mientras decía kiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn, sin duda alguna era Arale.

A Obotchaman se le lleno la cara de alegría al ver como la niña androide se acercaba, sin embargo esa sonrisa no le duro mucho, ya que al cabo de unos minutos alzo la vista y vio a un niño con cola de mono y cabellos alborotados montado en una nube, claramente era Goku.

Arale: (se detiene frente a el) ¡Qué Onda Obotchaman!

Goku: (detiene su nube) ¡Hola!

Obotchaman: buenas tardes, Sta. Arale, y… Joven Goku (esto ultimo dijo con cierto tono de disgusto)

Arale: Goku nunca antes había estado en una feria, asi que le dije que viniera con nosotros, asi todo será mucho mas divertido (empieza a saltar de lado a lado)

Obotchaman: aahhh, pues que bien (dice con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro)

Arale: bien, ¿y que esperaramons? ¡vamos! (entonces le toma la mano a Obotchaman y Goku y se los lleva arrastrando)

Cuando llegaron a la feria, se pusieron a ver cada uno de los puestos que había hay.

Goku: ¡guuaauu!

Arale: increíble ¿no?

Goku: si, nunca antes había visto algo asi

Arale: jaja (entonces fija sus ojos en uno de los puestos) ¡hay miren! (van corriendo al puesto señalado por Arale)

Era uno de esos juegos en donde tenias que deribar con las pelotitas una de piramires de votellas que había, para ganar uno de los muñecos.

Arale: ¡ah! ¡mira ese muñeco Obotchaman! (dice señalando un muñeco de Godzilla que estaba colgado hay)

Obotchaman: ah ja (con cara rara) ¿ese es el muñeco que le gusta señorita?

Arale: sììì

Obotchaman: bien. Tres tiros por favor (refiriendose al señor que atendia en el puesto, y el le da tres pelotitas)

Entonces Obotchaman, fija su vista en la pirámide de votallas, debía estar concentrado para poder atinarle, pero la ves debía disminuir su fuerza para no causar daños al puesto. Asi que fijo bien su vista midio su fuerza y lanzo la pelotita mandando a bajo la pirámide (solo la pirámide de botellas, no el puesto entero)

Obotchaman: ¡AH!

Arale. Siiiiiiiiii, Obotchaman lo lograste

Dueño del pesto: (le entrega el muñecode Godzilla) buen tiro niño

Obotchaman: (colorado) tome.. Señorita (le da el muñeco y ella lo agarra)

Arale: ¡aahhh! Gracias "Obochiman Kun" (Nota: ese es el apodo que le da Arale a Obotchaman en doblaje japones original, no se porque lo puse aca ahora, simplemente me parecio tierno y lo puse :3 )

Obotchaman: ah, no es nada… Sta. Arale (colorado)

Arale: ja ja (sonrie)

Obotchaman: aaaahhh

Entonces escuchan el sonido de una pistola de agua

Obotchaman: ¿oh? (al voltear ve a Goku que estaba en uno de esos puesto donde tenias que explotar un globo cargándolo con una pistola de agua)

Arale: Gokuuu (corre a donde esta el) ¿Qué haces?

Goku: ¡miren esto!, Ja, no se que es, ¡pero es increíble! (estonces apunta hacia el globo y empieza a disparar, hasta que el globo se revienta) ¿ah ah? (algo confundido pues no sabia que era lo que acababa de suceder)

Arale: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¡Goku ganaste! (sostenia su muñeco arriba de la cabeza)

Goku: ¿asi? (con una mano en la nuca, entonces el señor que atendia en el puesto le pasa su premio, el cual era un muñeco de gorila gigante) ¡hay! ¿Qué esto?

Arale: siiiiiii, ji ji (saltando de lado a lado)

Obotchaman que estaba a unos escasos pasos detrás de ellos, había vuelto a sentir esa extraña sensación que había sentido hace esos 3 días atrás, y esto provocaba que se molestara un poco, pero simplemente lo disimulo.

Despues de eso Goku, Arale, y Obotchaman siguieron caminando por la feria, hasta que vieron el juego del martillo.

Arale: ¡hay miren! (corre hasta alla)

Goku y Obotchaman le siguen

Goku: ¡hay! ¿Qué esto?

Obotchaman: mire Joven Goku, esto se juega asi (agarra el martillo) tiene que sostener el martillo, y luego lo golpea asi (entonces le da un golpe al soporte con el martillo, aunque claro que misminullo su fuerza para no causar daños, pero de igual modo el marcador toco el punto mas algo)

Arale: siiiiiiii, bien Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¡hay!, no es nada Señorita, además usted posee las misma fuerza que yo (sonrojado)

Goku: ¡cielos!, ¡yo también quiero intentar!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! esta bien (le pasa el martilo y Goku lo agarra)

Entonces Goku golpea el soporte de con el martillo, y el juego casi se rompe

Obotchaman: ¡ah!

Arale: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Goku eres muy fuerte, ahora yo, ahora yo (Goku le pasa el martillo y ella lo agarra) ¡ah!

Enntonces Arale golpea el soporte, pero lo hace sin siquiera medir sus fuerzas y el juego se rompe en mil pedazos

Goku: ¡haaaayyy! ¡tu si que eres fuerte!

Arale: siiiiiiiiiii, adelante sigamos (agarra a Goku de la mano y los dos se van corriendo)

Obotchaman al quedarse hay sintió como el estomago se le revolvía de esa molesta sensación que no podía evitar venirsela, no estaba encontra de la amistad que había entre la Sta. Arale y el Joven Goku, pero parecían llevarse tan bien, que por alguna razón no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

Arale: vamos Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¿eh? Si (se va con ellos)

Despues de un rato llegaron a la rueda de fortuna y querrian subirse

Arale: Yo jo joi, vamos subir a ahí (señalando larueda de la fortuna)

Obotchaman: esta ben Señorita

Arale: Goku ¿vienes?

Goku se había distanciado un poco por había encontra un puesto de pochoclo y había pedido 20, de los combos mas grandes y ahorra se encontra en una mesa DEBORANDOLO TODO.

Goku: adelantense, yo me quedare aquí

Arale: okay, creo que iremos solo tu y yo Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¡aaahhhhh! (poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Ya una vez arriba de la rueda dela fortuna ivan subiendo cada vez mas alto

Arale: huuuuuuu huuuuuuyyyy, ¡mira que alto estamos Obotchaman (viendo por la ventana)

Obotchaman: si (pensado: porfin puedo tener un momento a solas con la Sta. Arale, creo que este es el mejor momento para decircelo, si, debe ser ahora) ah, Sta. Arale

Arale: dime (voltea a verlo)

Obotchaman: bueno, hay algo que debo decirle (sonrojado)

Arale: ¿si?

Obotchaman: gug (traga saliva) bueno.. yo solo… quiero que…

Arale: jajaja jajaja (se rie de golpe)

Obotchaman: ¿¡EH!?, ¿de que se rie señorita?

Arale: no nada, es que ayer estábamos jugando los Gatchans y yo con Goku, y fue muy divertido, jaja jaja

Al oir esto, la idea de reclararsele salio de su cabeza, siendo remplazada por esa sensación extraña de nuevo

Arale: ¡oh!, perdón, ¿Qué ivas a decirme?

Obotchaman: Sta. Arale, usted… ¿Qué siente por el Joven Goku?

Arale: ¿eh?, ¿Qué? ¿siento?, bueno.. el es muy divertido, también gracioso, y muy bueno para las peleas

Obotchaman: me refiero a… ¿Qué siente usted cuando esta con el?

Arale: Hoyoyo, cuando estoy con el… me divierto mucho (al final encara una sonrisa)

Obotchaman: ¿asi?

Arale: si

A Obotchaman se le entristecio un poco la cara al oir eso. Cuando bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna Goku estaba tirado en el suelo con todos los combos a su alrededor y basios

Arale: Goku (corre hacia el)

Goku: hay, toda esa comida estaba deliciosa

Arale: jajajaja, ¡vamos! Aunqueda mucho por ver (les agarra las manos a los dos y los lleva con ella)

Y asi procedieron a entrar al túnel del terror y luego a la montaña rusa, los tres se divirtieron mucho, aunque Obotchaman aun llevaba esa sensación extraña dentro de el, pero ahora era una combinación de molestia con un poco de tristeza. Despues de varias horas salieron de la feria y empezaron a emprender rumbo a casa, una vez en la entrada de la casa Norimaki, Goku y Obotchaman se despidieron y Goku entro a la casa, Arale le seguía pero entonces Obotchaman llamo su atención

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, Srta. Arale

Arale: (se detiene y volte) ¿si?

Obotchaman: ah-ah, ¿no quisiera.. venir a cenar hoy en mi casa? (sonrojado)

Arale: si, claro (muy alegre)

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (colorado) ¡oh!, bueno.. hasta entonces (hace una reverencia antes de irse)

Arale: adiosin

Despues de eso Obotchaman se fue directamente a su casa.

Las horas pasaron y Arale y Goku se encontraban adentro de la casa "jugando" a pelear, aunque Senbei les había pedido A GRITOS que se queden quietos, pero a esos dos diablitos parecía que disfrutaban el verlo enojado, pues si bien se detenían con cada grito al cabo de unos minutos volvían al "juego", a fin de cuentas terminaron quedándose quietos pero no por los gritos de Senbei si no porque Midori les había sugerido llevarlos a los dos a comer a fuera, asi dejarían a Senbei tranquilo trabajando en otro de sus inventos con ayuda de Turbo, aunque al principio Senbei hiso varios berrinches por no poder ir con Midori, ella termino por converserlo de quedarse para trabajar con mas tranquilidad, además les prometio que les a el y a Turbo traería unas ordenes para llevar.

Obotchaman se encontraba en su casa mirando corria el reloj, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y lo único en que pensaba era: ¿Por qué Arale aun no llegaba?, la intriga lo atrapo y debido a esto decidio llamar a la casa de los Norimaki.

Ring Ring Ring Ring, sonaba en teléfono en casa Norimaki

Turbo: ¡yo contesto! (dijo el niño genio mientras se acerba al teléfono y lo tomaba en sus mano) Hola, residencia Norimaki, habla Turbo

Obotchaman: hola Joven Turbo, habla Obotchaman, ¿esta la Srta. Arale por ahí, quiero hablar con ella?

Turbo: lo siento Joven Obotchaman, mi hermana salio con mi mamá y el Joven Goku a comer a fuera

Obotchaman: ¿¡QUE!?, pero… se suponia que iba a venir a cenar conmigo esta noche

Turbo: ¡oh!, perdón, no sabia, lo que pasa es que ella y el Joven Goku le estaban molestan mucho problemas a mi papá con "juegos", asi que mi mamá sugirió llevarlos a comer afuera para dejar a mi papá trabajar tranquilo, y debio haberse olvidado, lo lamento

Obotchaman: eh- esta bien, lo entiendo, cuando vuelva le dices que yo llame ¿si?

Turbo: claro

Obotchaman: bueno, adiós Joven Turbo

Turbo: adiós Joven Obotchaman

Despues de oir lo ultimo Obotchaman colgó el teléfono, y luego se quedo en silencio mientras sentía como una tristeza le iba invadiendo, en el fondo también un poco de enojo pero era mas tristeza que otra.

Cuando terminaron de comer Midori, Arale y Goku, enprendieron el camino devuelta a casa.

Midori: ¡no puedo creer que te comieras 20 platos enteros Goku!

Goku: aahhh, esa comida era deliciosa

Arale: jajaja, ¡ah!, ¡hay no!

Midori: ¿ah?, ¿Qué pasa?

Arale: ¡HAY!, OLVIDE QUE HOY TENIA CENAR A LA CASA DE OBOTCHAMAN

Goku: ¡hay!

Midori: Arale ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?

Arale: ahora quizás esta molesto conmigo, ¡VAMOS! (les agarra a los dos del brazo) ahora tenemos que llegar antes casa para hablar con el (después de decir lo ultimo se los lleva a los dos arrastrados del brazo)

Una vez en la casa en casa, Turbo le dijo que Obotchaman había llamado, y entonces ella agarro el teléfono y le empezó a llamar para explicarle

Arale: lamento no haber ido, es que me estaba divirtiendo mucho con que se me olvido

Obotchaman: no hay problema, el Joven Turbo ya me explico lo que sucedió

Arale: ¡que bien!, ¿entonces no estas enojado?

Obotchaman: no.. no

Arale: ¡Que bueno!, gracias por entender, te veo mañana ¿si?

Obotchaman: si… hasta mañana

Arale: Adiosin

Despues de escullar lo ultimo Obotchaman volvió a colgar, aunque no lo había dicho enrelidad se sentía muy triste por no haber venido, y empezaba a pensar: ¿Sera que la Srta. Arale quiere mas al Joven Goku que a el?

Obotchaman: se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el Joven Goku, ¿acaso era ella quera al Joven Goku… mas.. que a mi?

al terminar la frase, al chico androide se le empezaron a lagrimear los ojos, y aunque trato de contenerlas varias lagrimas empezaron a caer en el mantel de la mesa, mientras esa pregunta no paraba de darle vueltas por la cabeza.

Continuara…


	7. Tsukutsun lo sabe

Han pasado 5 dias desde lo de la feria.

Arale se encontraba ahora en uno de los prado jugando con Goku, y los Gatchans. Mientras tanto Akane, Tsukutsun, Piske , y Obotchaman los observaban desde punto.

Piske: se ve que Arale y Goku se llevan muy bien, ¿no les parece?

Akane: si, esos dos se llevan de maravilla

Obotchaman: si (decía con cierto tono de disgusto, pues durante los últimos 3 tres días era extraña sensación había estado presente en el, no sabia porque, pero cada vez que a Arale y Goku juntos, se empezaba a sentir asi, ese sentimiento había estado muy constante los últimos días)

Akane: oye, ¿estas bien?

Obotchaman: ¡eh!, si.. claro (decia mientras fingia una sonrisa)

Arale y Goku seguían jugando y riendo junto con los Gatchans

Obotchaman: aahhh (suspiro) yo, ya debo irme

Los demás: mmm?

Obotchaman: tengo… algunas cosas, con su permiso me retiro (decía mientras hacia una reverencia y se iva)

Tsukutsun: mmm, discúlpenme ya vuelvo (decía mientras se paraba y se fue siguiendo a Obotchaman)

Akane: ¿adonde vas Tsukutsun?

Con ellos

Tsukutsun: ¡hey! Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¡ah! Si? (volteando)

Tsukutsun: disculpame, pero no pude evitar notar la forma en que te comportaste

Obotchaman: ¡ah!

Tsukutsun: has estado raro últimamente, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

Obotchaman: ¡AH!, no no no, no es nada en cerio, no me pasa nada en realidad

Tsukutsun: ¿en serio? (arqueando una ceja)

Obotchaman: en serio

Tsukutsun: mmm (no muy convencido). Te hay algo que te preocupa de Arale ¿no es asi?

Obotchaman: ¡AH! (se había quedado totalmente sorprendo, ¿Cómo Tsukutsun lo había adivinado?, ¿acaso leyó su mente?)

Tsukutsun: hay algo en Arale que te preocupa ¿verdad?

Obotchaman: eh.. no.. yo

Tsukutsun: no tiene caso que lo niegues , es muy obvio (le había echo fácil adivinarlo, pues cada vez que el estaba preocupado por algo de Akane, o tenia duda sobre su relación solia ponerse asi)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, bueno (con la mano en la nuca) si

Tsukutsun: eso pensé, ¿Qué ocurre?

Obotchaman: pues… no se, hace cuatro días, estaba dispuesto a decirle a la Srta. Arale… bueno

Tsukutsun: esta bien, no tienes porque ocultarmelo, se lo de tus sentimientos por Arale

Obotchaman: ¿¡EH!? ¿¡QUE!? (totalmente sorprendido)

Tsukutsun: si, aveces ser muy obvio, siempre te comportaste raro cuando se trata de ella, te pones nervioso, sonrojas, y cuando las ves con alguien mas te pones muy triste,

Obotchaman: ¡AH!

Tsukutsun: además, la primera ves que me quede a dormir en tu casa, me preguntaste si me interesaba alguna chica, y te pusiste muy molesto cuando pensantes que se trataba de Arale

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¿fui muy obvio?

Tsukutsun: si

Obotchaman se averguensa

Tsukutsun: pero esta bien, te entiendo (le da unas palmadas en la espalda)

Obotchaman: en serio ¿me entiendes?

Tsukutsun: claro, en algún momento yo también estove en la misma situación, por.. Akane

Obotchaman: jim jim (riendo) ¿si?

Tsukutsun: pues si, Taro también estuvo en la misma situación por mi hermana, aunque no lo admita

Obotchaman: si, ya veo que si

Tsukutsun: por eso entiendo como debes sentirte, no sabes como decirle lo que sientes, ¿eso es lo que e preocupa no?

Obotchaman: ¡oh!, Bueno… si

Tsukutsun: solo tienes que decircelo y ya

Obotchaman: pero ¿Cómo?

Tsukutsun: pues… ya se, mañana èn la noche se realizara un festival en el pueblo, donde se llevara a cabo un baile frente a la fogata, no se porque Arale quiso organizar uno en esta fecha, pero creo que es una buena ocasión para reclarartele (al decir lo ultimo le giña un ojo y le da un empujon amigable de codo)

Obotchaman: ¿usted cree?

Tsukutsun: claro, aprobecha esta ocasión y decircelo, y luego invitala a bailar, asi podrán ser considerados una pareja oficial

Obotchaman: si, tiene razón, muchas gracias joven Tsukutsun (se da un amigable apretón de a manos)

Tsukutsun: no hay de que, amigo

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, (luego empieza a correr) Kinnnnnn Con Permiso Que Voy a Pasar (se va corriendo)

Tsukutsun: te deseo suerte

Continuara…..


	8. Desilusión

Al día siguiente en el festival, todo el grupo habían ido juntos, cada uno con su despectiva pareja, iban contemplado cada uno de los puesto

Akane: ¡GUAU! ¡miren todos esto!

Taro: ¡si! ¡es increíble! ¡esta vez te superaste Arale!

Tsururin: ¡si! ¡todo esta hermoso!

Arale: jijiji (riendo) gracias

Obotchaman la miraba sonrojado y algo nervioso

Akane: ¡bueno! ¿¡y que esperamos!? ¡A DISFRUTAR DEL FESTIBAL!

Los demás: ¡SIII!

y así cada pareja se fue por propio camino quedando solo Arale, Obotchaman, y Goku, al ver esto Tsukutsun se volvió un hacia hacía Goku y le dijo

Tsukutsun: ¡oye Goku!, creo que por haya hay unos puestos llenos de comida (dijo queriendo señalar bien la palabra COMIDA para Goku)

Goku: ¡ah! ¿¡en serio!?

Tsukutsun: mm jim (asiente)

Goku: ¡ah! (voltea a ver a Arale) ¡saben! Ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzare luego

Arale: Okey (encara una de sus típicas sonrisas)

Entonces Goku se fue corriendo rápidamente hacía los puestos de comida señalados por Tsukutsun

Arale: bueno, entonces creo que solo iremos nosotros

Obotchaman: si (después voltea a ver a Tsukutsun y le susurra) gracias Joven Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: no hay de que

Akane: ¡Tsukutsun apresúrate! (llamándole)

Tsukutsun: ¡ya voy! (se va corriendo hacia donde esta Akane)

Y así Arale y Obotchaman procedieron a ir a cada uno de los que había en el festival; Comieron los dulces, jugaron, paseaban por todo el festival, mientras reían y se divertían mucho.

Arale: jajaja, eso fue divertido ¿no?

Obotchaman: si si, amm.. por cierto Srta. Arale

Arale: ¿mm?

Obotchaman: ¿usted, bailaría conmigo en el baile del festival?

Arale: hoyoyo, ¿el que se realizara hoy?

Obotchaman: si, Srta. Arale… hace tiempo que quería decirle.. que.. usted me.. (sonrojado)

Arale: ¿hoyo?

Obotchaman: usted.. me… (con nervios)

De repente llegan Senbei y Turbo corriendo…. Bueno, Senbei corriendo y Turbo volando

Senbei: ¡ARALE!

Turbo: ¡HERMANA!

Senbei: ¡ARALE!

Arale: ¿hoyoyo?, científico ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Senbei: ha (respirando acelerado por haber corrido) te apresuraste tanto en venir.. que no pudimos ajustar los cables que se te aflojaron, ¡te dije que esperaras hasta que te lo arreglemos!

Obotchaman: disculpen ¿pasa algo con la Srta. Arale?

Turbo: cuando le hicimos una revisión hoy descubrimos que algunos cables de su cuerpo estaban flojos, pero enseguida podemos arreglarla

Obotchaman: oh

Entonces fueron atrás de los equipos de sonidos para que nadie los vea, y Senbei y Turbo se pusieron a arreglar la pequeña descompostura que tenia Arale; Al cabo de unos 5 minutos habían termina

Senbei: listo, ya esta

Arale: ¡que bien!

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, entonces ¿podemos volver al festival?

Arale: ¡SI!

Pero cuando se estaban por ir

Senbei: ¡ah! ¡esperen un momento!

Los dos: ¿eh?

Senbei: Obotchaman, ¿podrías ayudarnos en algo?

Obotchaman: ¿eh?

Senbei: veras, nos pidieron coloquemos unos reflectores mas para la pista de baile, y necesitamos que una persona mas nos ayude

Obotchaman: y ¿Por qué me lo piden a mi?

Senbei: (le susurra al oído) porque eres de mas confianza que Arale

Obotchaman: ah.. Srta. Arale, ¿no le molestaría adelantarse? Luego la veré en el baile

Arale: esta bien

Senbei: bien entonces, vamos

Entonces Senbei, Turbo, y Obotchaman fueron a trabajar en los reflectores mientras Arale volvió al festival a seguir jugando.

Entre Senbei, Turbo, y Obotchaman estaban colocando los reflectores, mientras la hora iba pasando y pasando, y la hora del baile se acercaba cada ves mas, mientras Arale lo único que hacia era ir por allí jugando y jugando

Ya casi era la hora del baile, y esto provocaba que Obotchaman se pusiera bastante nervioso

Obotchaman: ah.. Científico Senbei ¿le falta mucho? (mientras sostenía la escalera en la cual Senbei se había subido para colocar uno de los reflectores)

Senbei: eh si, ya casi termino (junto con Turbo estaban ajustando el reflector)

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira) ya esta por comenzar el baile (dice para si mismo)

Mientras tanto Goku había ACAPARADO con TODA la comida del festival, y no era por exagerar, TODOS los puestos de comida se habían quedado sin nada NADA, ni siquiera una miga de pan, TODO se lo había comido Goku, y todos los encargados de la comida estaban impresionados, porque no creían que un niño podía comer de TAL manera. Ahora se encontraba recostado en un mantel en el piso con el estomago lleno

Goku: aaahh (suspira) ¡toda esa comida si que estaba deliciosa!

Entonces Arale que iba por hay vio a Goku y se le acerco

Arale: ¡Goku! (corre hacia el)

Goku: ¿eh? ¡ah! Arale hola

Arale: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Goku: acabo de saborear los mejores platillos del pueblo, mmm ¡eran deliciosos! Jaja, ¡ah! ¿y tu que haces? ¿Qué no estaban con Obotchaman?

Arale: el, el científico, y Turbo se fueron a colocar unos reflectores

Goku: ya veo

Arale: oye Goku, ahora que terminaste de comer ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar?

Goku: ¡oh!, esta bien (se levanta y agarra su báculo)

Arale: ¡vamos! =D

Goku: ¡si! :D

Y ambos se van corriendo.

Volviendo con Senbei, Turbo, y Obotchaman

Senbei: listo, ya terminamos (se baja de la escalera) ese fue el ultimo

Turbo: y justo a tiempo, el baile acaba de comenzar (la fogata se prende y se empieza a escuchar la música)

Obotchaman: ah, disculpen debo retirarme

Senbei: esta bien, gracias por habernos ayudado

Obotchaman: no fue nada científico Senbei, con el permiso de ustedes me retiro (después de decir se va corriendo a buscar a Arale)

Mientras tanto con Arale y Goku

Los dos: jajaja

Arale: ¡oh!, ¡hoyo!

Goku: ¿Qué pasa?

Arale: recuerdo que Obotchaman me pregunto si iba a bailar con el, ¿en donde estará ahora?, ¿seguirá trabajado con los reflectores?

Goku: eso yo no lo se

Arale: mm, talvez nos esperece en la pista de baile, ¿por que no nos adelantamos y jugamos un poco?

Goku: esta bien

Arale: ¡bien! ¡vamos! (Y así ambos salen corriendo a la pista de baile y empiezan a perseguirse entre si mientras los demás a su alrededor bailaban)

Con Obotchaman

Obotchaman: Srta. Arale, Srta. Arale (entonces se encuentra con Kinoko) ¡ah!, Srta. Kinoko ¿usted vio a la Srta. Arale?

Kinoko: ah, si por desgracia, la vi con ese niño raro Goku corriendo asía la pista de baile

Obotchaman: ¿¡Que!?¿¡ella y el Joven se fueron a la pista de baile!?

Kinoko: si, o al menos eso parecía

Entonces Obotchaman fue rápidamente hacia la pista de baile (pensamiento: ¿la Srta. Arale y el Joven Goku?, ¡no! ¡no puede ser!... ¿¡o si!?. Al llegar allí se escabullo entre los equipos de sonido esperando comprobar que lo que pensaba no era cierto (pensamiento: por favor que este equivocado, por favor que este equivocado), entonces ve Arale

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡Srta. Arale! :D (esto lo puso feliz por un minuto pero luego al instante que que ella estaba con Goku) ¡ah! :O

Los corrían felices de aquí para allá, de allá para acá, se reían entre ellos y se divertían mucho, sin embargo esta escena a Obotchaman, quien se imagino lo peor, fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe muy fuerte y duro, sintió como si su alma se destrozara en multipedazos

Obotchaman: aah ha, ¡no! (seguía viendo la escena de como Arale y Goku se perseguían y reían alrededor de la fogata, que fue como un disparo al corazón para el) ah ha, aaw snif aw aww (empieza a llorar)

Así se quedo durante el resto del baile, oculto entre los equipos de sonido, desahogando su pena, durante el resto la noche.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de Autora: ¡NOOOOO! ¿Por qué tenia que escribir este capitulo?, ahora me odio a mi misma por haber echo sufrir a Obochaman =( , prometo que en capítulos próximos resolveré esto, ahora los subiré mas seguido por que estoy de vacaciones, buenos nos vemos, Sayonara.


	9. Reflecciones

Había 3 días desde lo ocurrido, aparentemente todo seguía normal o al menos Arale seguía normal aunque le extrañaba el echo de que Obotchaman no se hubiera presentado en el baile del festival y de echo no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día, ya que desde entonces Obotchaman no había vuelto a aparecer por el pueblo, se la pasaba todo el día en su casa llorando, apenas bebía robot vitamina A, y también dentro de su casa se podía apreciar varias botellas de Vodka debido a que desde esa noche había desahogando su pena.

Ese día en el Coffe Pot (N/A: osea la cafetería en forma de tetera donde Akane y su hermana viven y trabajan) el cual ahora era atendido por Akane debido a que su hermana se había casado con un joven recién recibido de la facultad de medicina, el cual había conseguido un puesto en Metrópolis y por ende tenían que mudarse allá, en fin ese día Tsukutsun se encontraba tomando una taza de te despues de haber repartido los diarios (o periódicos para que entiendan)

Tsukutsun: aah (suspiro) últimamente a estado nublado

Akane: si (leyendo una revista)

Tsukutsun: ¿crees que llueva?

Akane: es lo mas seguro (sin apartar la vista de su revista)

Tsukutsun: mmm, ¿has visto a Obotchaman últimamente?

Akane: no desde el día del festival no sea aparecido, parece que también a faltado a la escuela

Tsukutsun: jim, entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarlo esta tarde?

Akane: ve tu yo estoy ocupada

Tsukutsun: ¿¡ocupada!?

Akane: … ¡no leyendo revistas!, tengo que atender la cafetería

Tsukutsun: pero si no hay nadie

Akane: ¡eso es solo porque es de mañana! ¡ya se ira llenando!

Tsukutsun: aah (suspiro) esta bien, pero al menos ve luego a saludarlo

Akane: si, lo hare

Así que esa tarde en la casa de Obotchaman, el seguía devastado por lo que vio en el festival o por lo que al menos parecía haber visto, lamenta el no haberle confesado a tiempo a Arale, ahora ya era tarde o al menos eso creía el, entonces tocan la puerta de su casa a lo que el se levanta para atende abre y ve que era Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: hola, desde el día del festival que no nos vemos

Obotchaman: si, perdón no me sentía con animos de salir

Tsukutsun: bueno, ¿quieres salir ahora? ¿podemos ir a donde quieras?

Obotchaman: …no gracias (queriendo cerrar la puerta pero tsukutsun lo detiene)

Tsukutsun: ¡espera!, ¿Qué pasa amigo? Empiezas a preocuparnos, ¿es por algo que paso en el festival? ¿quiere hablar de eso?

Obotchaman: no gracias (agacha la cabeza y empieza a cerrar la puerta)

Tsukutsun: ¡pero! (intenta detenerlo pero el ya la había cerrado por completo) aah (suspira) ese día en el festival… ¿Qué abra pasado?

Y así convencido de que el estado de Obotchaman era debido a un evento ocurrido en el festival, Tsukutsun decidió ir a con Arale a ver si con ella podía obtener información de lo sucedido, al llegar a allí estaban Arale, Goku, y los 4 Gatchans jugando juntos

Tsukutsun: ah, hola Arale

Arale: ¡Que onda! Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: hola a ti también Goku, y a ustedes también Gatchans

Goku: hola (con una sonrisa)

Gatchans: Cupi Cupi Cupi Cupi

Arale: oye Tsukutsun ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?

Tsukutsun: amm, de echo, vine a aquí por hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo Arale

Arale: ¿hablar conmigo?

Tsukutsun: si, y a solas si es posible

Arale: esta bien, Goku, Gatchans, luego los alcanzo

Goku: esta bien

Entonces Tsukutsun y Arale van a un lado al costado de la casa para hablar con tranquilidad

Arale: bien, ¿y de que quieres hablar?

Tsukutsun: Arale, ese día en el festival, ¿paso algo entre tu y Obotchaman?

Arale: hoyoyo, bueno el científico y Turbo lo llamaron para que lo ayudaran con unos reflectores para pista de baile, pero ahora del baile no se presento

Tsukutsun: pero ¿ no lo viste después?

Arale: no, desde entonces no lo vi

Tsukutsun: y.. ¿tienes alguna idea por que no se haya presentado?

Arale: no (negando con la cabeza)

Tsukutsun: mm, Arale dime una cosa ¿a la hora del baile con quien bailaste?

Arale: no baile

Tsukutsun: ¿en verdad no bailaste?

Arale: en serio no, pero Goku y yo estuvimos jugando alrededor de la fogata y fue muy divertido

Tsukutsun: ¿ustedes jugaron alrededor de la fogata?

Arale: si, le pedí que jugara conmigo hasta Obotchaman viniera, pero nunca se presento

Tsukutsun: ¿así? (pensando: ahora que recuerdo últimamente Obotchaman parecía molesto cada ves que veía Arale y Goku juntos, ¿en posible que haya viste a Goku y Arale jugar juntos alrededor de la fogata y haya pensado que…?, ¡ah!, ¿¡ellos dos eran pareja!?, ¡ya veo! Si es así todo esto es un mal entendido, habrá decircelo, ¡pero no quiere hablar con nadie!, la única que puede explicarle todo (voltea a ver a Arale) ¡es Arale!)

Arale: hoyoyo, ¿en que estas pensando Tsukutsun?

Tsukutsun: Arale ¿lo has visto últimamente?

Arale: no

Tsukutsun: pues, creo que deberías ir a visitarlo

Arale: hoyoyo ¿tu crees?

Tsukutsun: si, y cuando lo hagas explicale que es lo paso es el festival

Arale: ¿que paso de que?

Tsukutsun: pues, de que tu lo estabas esperando mientras jugabas con

Arale: hoyoyo, ¡esta bien!, iré mañana

Tsukutsun: que bien

Mientras tanto en la casa de Obotchaman

Obotchaman: (recostado en su futon de manera lateral)… Srta. Arale (en su mente seguía recordando la escena Arale y Goku junto a la fogata) ¡ah! (se cobla y aprieta las sabanas entre sus manos)... ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué siempre tuve que callar?, ¿Por qué no le condese mis sentimientos cuando aun había tiempo?... siempre quise decircelo.. pero nunca tuve el valor, ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿POR QUE!?, ¿Por qué no fui capaz?, ¡tenia que callar hasta el ultimo momento!, ahora ya es muy tarde… ¿Por qué tuvo que escoger al Joven Goku?, ¿¡Por qué el tuvo que venir aquí desde un principio!?, ¡ah!, ¡claro!, ¡esto es culpa suya!, ese día yo estaba a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos ¡cuando el apareció!, fue por el que no pude confesar mis sentimientos a la Srta. Arale, ¡fue por que la Srta. Arale se aparto de mi! (de repente sintió sintió como los celos regresaban y lo ivan consumiendo cada ves mas y mas, entonces se incorpora y se sienta) ¡si planea quitarme a la Srta. Arale no lo conseguirá!, ¡si tengo que pelear peleare! , ¡de ninguna dejare que me a rebaten a la Srta. Arale!, ¡no me daré por vencido!, ¡ya no dudare!, ¡ya no! (estaba consumido por los celos y la ira, se podría decir que había perdido la cordura en si, en ese momento no podía siquiera razonar, estaba decidido en luchar, y nada se lo impediría).

Continuara…


	10. La Pelea

Esa noche en la casa de los Norimaki.

Ring ring ring (suena el teléfono)

Turbo: yo contesto, hola, ¡ah! Hola Joven Obotchaman, ¿eh? ¿quiere que le pasa con el Joven Goku?, esta bien, ¡Joven Goku! El Joven Obotchaman quiere hablar con usted,

Goku: ¿conmigo?, bueno (se acerca al teléfono y Turbo se lo pasa) hola

Obotchaman: Joven Goku, mañana a las 9:30 am quiero que vaya a las afueras de el pueblo, hay lo estaré esperando

Goku: ¿eh? Oye ¿y por que nos veremos mañana a esa hora?

Obotchaman: solo vaya ahí, mañana sabrá porque

Goku: ¿esta bien?

Obotchaman: y otra cosa, no le diga nada a los Norimaki

Goku: ¿a no?

Obotchaman: no, y mucho menos a la Srta. Arale, ¿entiende?

Goku: esta bien

Obotchaman: bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, buenas noches (y después de decir esto colgó el teléfono)

Al día siguiente Goku se levanto primero que Arale y después desayunarse bien (N/A: se comió mas de 10 platos) fue asía el lugar que Obotchaman le había indicado anoche, al llegar ahí lo encuentra de espaldas.

Obotchaman: lo estaba esperando Joven Goku

Goku: si, oye ¿y por que me pediste que viniera aquí?

Obotchaman: por una simple y sencilla razón… (se da la vuelta) ¡QUEEEEE ONDAAAAAAAAA! (le lanza su ataque pero el logra esquivarlo justo a tiempo)

Goku: ¡ah! ¿¡que haces!?

Obotchaman: (se acerca) supongo que ya debió darse una idea de lo que esto significa, es una pelea, ¡así que preparece! (se pone en posición de pelea)

Goku: jimm, muy bien (se pone en posición de pelea)

Entonces Goku empieza atacar con su báculo sagrado, pero el lo agarra de la parte superior y luego lo patea en el estomago haciéndolo rodar hasta chocar contra un árbol

Goku: jim (se frota el golpe que se hiso en la cabeza)

Obotchaman: de pie (con serenidad)

Goku: mm jim

Entonces Obotchaman se abalanzo contra el intentando darle un golpe, a lo que Goku salta y pega una voltereta en el aire y vuelve a caer en la tierra

Goku: ¡crece báculo sagrado!

Y al instante el báculo empezó a crecer y la punta de este choco contra el estomago de Obotchaman pero apenas lo podía empujar hacia atrás y solo lo arrastraba

Goku: ¡ah! (sorprendido)

Entonces Obotchaman dio un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba Goku y le pego un golpe en la cara haciéndolo rodar contra el suelo y comer tierra

Goku: ah (levantándose)… se ve que eres muy fuerte, ¡debiste haber tenido un duro entrenamiento!

Obotchaman: jimm, a mi nadie me entreno

Goku: ¿¡Que!?

Obotchaman: es verdad, yo nunca recibí un entrenamiento

Goku: al igual que Arale, y aun así ambos son muy fuertes, jimm de cualquier forma.. yo no pienso perder en esta pelea

Obotchaman: bien, pues yo tampoco

Entonces se abalanzan contra el otro y chocan puños.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Norimaki, Arale ya se había levantado

Arale: aaahhh (bostezando) ¡buenos días Profesora Midori!

Midori: ¡buenos días Arale! (se acercándose a la mesa y dándole su desayuno a Nitro) (N/A: para los que no saben Nitro es el nombre de la segunda hija biológica de Senbei y Midori, y por ende es la hermana de Turbo y Arale)

Arale: hoyo, ¿y Goku?

Turbo: (entran volando) el Joven Goku salió hace media hora, aunque la verdad no se porque

Arale: hoyoyo, ¡que raro!

Midori: bueno teniendo en cuenta como es el de seguro volverá cuando tenga hambre, tu mientras siéntate a desayunar Arale

Arale: ¡SI! (entonces se sienta en una silla y Modori le da su desayuno)

Volviendo a la pelea

Goku y Obotchaman seguían peleando,

Goku: ¡piedra, papel o tijeras!, ¡piedra! (le da un golpe en el estomago pero no le hace nada) ¡tijeras! (con dos dedos le pica los ojos)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!

Goku: ¡papel! (con la palma de su mano le pega en el pechopero apenas logra empujarlo)

Obotchaman: ah.. ¿eso es todo?

Goku: ¡ah! ¡se ve que eres fuerte!

Obotchaman: jimm, ahora si me permite… (corre hacia el y con las manos juntadas lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que caiga debajo de la tierra)

Goku: (tratando de volver a arriba) ¡haaayyy! ¡eso si me dolió! (se frota el golpe en la cabeza)

Obotchaman: ¿se rinde?

Goku: para nada (se vuelve a poner de pie)

Entonces vuelven a pelear, Goku lanzaba barrios golpes a la cara de Obotchaman pero ninguno parecía afectarle

Volviendo con Arale, ella había terminado de desayunar y ahora se dirigía a la casa de Obotchaman

Arale: Kiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn kiiiiiiiinnnnnnn (va corriendo hasta que llega a la casa de Obotchaman)

Cuando llega toca la puerta

Toc toc toc

Arale: ¡Obotchaman! ¡ábreme! ¡soy yo Arale!, ¡desde el día del festival no has aparecido por el pueblo y Tsukutsun me aconsejo que viniera a verte!, por cierto ¿Por qué no te presentaste esa noche en el baile? ¡te estuve esperando mientras jugaba con Goku! (pero nadie responde)… ¿Obotchaman? (vuelve a tocar pero sigue sin responder) jimm, ¿estará durmiendo? (entonces decide abrir la puerta de la casa pero no lo encuentra adentro) ¡Hoyoyo! ¡no esta adentro! (miro al alrededor de la casa pero no lo encuentra) ¿¡que raro!? (entonces escuche un golpe que se hoyo a lo lejos) ¡Hoyo! ¿¡que estará pasando allí!? (entonces empieza a correr dirigiéndose al lugar del sonido) ¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Devuelta a la pelea.

Goku había sido lanzado de un cabezazo y choco contra barrios arboles, estaba algo lastimado debido había recibido de Obotchaman

Goku: ¡hay hay! (dando quejidos por los golpes que había recibido)

Obotchaman: la verdad duele ¿no es así?, si no puede mas debería rendirse

Goku: aun me quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando

Obotchaman: ¿esta seguro? ¡No hay forma de que pueda ganarme!, y ya esta bastante lastimado, ¡simplemente ríndase y ya no seguiré!, ¡deje en paz a la Srta. Arale!

Goku:.. ¿de que estas hablando?

Obotchaman: ¡no se haga el tonto conmigo!, ¡desde que usted llego a la Aldea la Srta. Arale se aparto de mi!, ¡siempre esta al lado suyo!, ¡y cuando los vi en el festival.. comprendí todo!, ¡por eso no voy a perder! ¡seguiré luchando hasta que usted se rinda de una vez!

Goku: ¡no se de que me estas hablando!, ¡pero esta pelea me tiene muy emocionado! ¡y por eso pienso seguir!

Obotchaman: ¡bien!, ¡si así lo quiere!, ¡pero luego no me diga que no se lo advertí cuando no pueda moverse!

Entonces ambos se ponen en posición de pelea y luego empiezan a correr acercándose cada vez mas y mas para atacarse, cuando….

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Ambos: ¡ah! (se detienen en seco y luego voltean viendo que trataba de Arale)

Goku: ¿Arale?

Obotchaman: ¿¡Srta. Arale!?

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Arale!... ¡Yo…!

Arale: ¡que malos son ustedes dos! ¡vinieron aquí para jugar y nisiquiera me invitaron!

A esto ambos caen de espaldas

Arale: ¡que injustos son!

Obotchaman: Srta. Arale

Arale: Goku ¡pudiste haberme invita a mi también!, ¡ah! Por cierto Obotchaman ¿Por qué no te presentaste en el baile del festival? ¡te estuve esperando!

Obotchaman: ¿¡Que!?

Arale: si te espere para que bailáramos juntos, y le pedí a Goku que jugara conmigo mientras te esperábamos pero nunca apareciste, y desde entonces no has aparecido en el pueblo ¿Por qué?

Obotchaman: ¡AAAHHH! (impactado)

Goku: ¡aaahhh! (le empieza a rugir el estomago) ¡creo que ya me dio hambre de vuelta! ¡ya se me termino la energía!

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡entonces porque no vamos a comer! ¡y luego los tres vamos a jugar juntos!

Obotchaman: antes de eso, quiero preguntarle algo al Joven Goku

Arale: Hoyoyo ¡esta bien!

Entonces Obotchaman toma a Goku y lo lleva a atrás de unos arbusto

Obotchaman: escuche Joven Goku, respóndame, ¿Qué es lo siente por la Srta. Arale?

Goku: ¿¡eh!?

Obotchaman: (lo agarra del cuello de su uniforme) ¡solamente quiero que me diga ¿Cuáles son sus sentimientos a hacia la Srta. Arale como mujer?!

Goku: ¿!de que estas hablando!? ¡ella es solo una amiga!

Obotchaman: ¿¡amiga!?, ¿¡nada mas!?

Goku: ¿¡que mas podría haber!?

Obotchaman: ¡AAAHHH! (lo suelta)

Arale: (abriéndose entre los arbusto) ¡oigan! ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Goku: ¡vámonos ya! ¡tengo hambre!

Arale: ¡Siiii!

Goku: ¡nube voladora! (llega la nube y Goku y Arale se suben en ella)

Arale: ¿ no vienes Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: vayan ustedes, yo los veré luego

Arale: ¡esta bien! (entonces ella y Goku se van en la nube)

Obotchaman: ¡aahh!… ¿Qué paso conmigo?...¡acabo de cometer un terrible error!

Continuara…


	11. La Decisión

Estaba atardeciendo en la Aldea Pingüino, y el puente del pueblo se ponía ver a un niño robot mirando hacia el horizonte, y en su rostro se reflejaba una imagen de tristeza.

Ese niño robot era Obotchaman, y la razón de su actual tristeza era que estaba decepcionado, y no de otro mas que de el mismo, pues ese día habido cometido un terrible error, se dejo llevar por los celos y esto lo había llevado a atacar a alguien que en realidad era inocente. Había provocado una pelea con Goku creyendo que buscaba quitarle a Arale, cuando la realidad era que ellos dos no eran mas que buenos amigos y fuera de eso Goku interés en ella, todo lo que el creía no era mas que producto de su imaginación, y peor aun había dejado que sus celos sacaran lo peor de el y lo convirtieron en algo que el no era, se sentía terrible por lo había echo, y la pregunta que sirculaba en su cabeza en ese momento es: ¿Qué aria ahora?, sabia muy bien que debía disculparse con Goku por lo que había, pero ¿Cómo?, además ¿el perdonaría?, ¿estaría enojado por lo ocurrido?, todas esa preguntas no paraban de darle vuelta la cabeza.

Mientras Taro quien estaba dando un ultimo patrullero por la Aldea lo vio por lo que hacerco a preguntarle que pasaba

Taro: ¡Hey Obotchaman! (detiene el auto frente a el)

Obotchaman: ¡ah!, Joven Taro

Taro: ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí? ¿y por que la cara larga?

Obotchaman: ah, no nada

Taro: ¡vamos!, ¡dime!

Obotchaman: ahh (suspiro) hoy cometí un error Joven Taro

Taro: ¿así?, ¡milagro!, ¿Qué hiciste?

Obotchaman: bueno… Joven Taro, ¿usted alguna ves creyendo que alguien quería conquistar a la Srta. Tsurrurin pero termino no siendo así?

Taro: ¿¡eh!?, ¿de que hablas?

Obotchaman: ahh (suspiro) lo que pasa es que… la Srta. Arale

Taro: ¡te gusta!

Obotchaman: ¡eh! ¿¡usted también lo sabia!?

Taro: ¡si! ¡todos lo sabemos!

Obotchaman: ¿¡todos!?

Taro: bueno, todos a excepción de Arale

Obotchaman: ahh

Taro: ¿pero que es lo que te preocupa?

Obotchaman: bueno es que, desde que el Joven Goku llego a la Aldea a estado siempre al lado de la Srta. Arale…

Taro: ¡aaahh! ¡ya se lo pasa aquí!, es algo que se llama ¡celos!

Obotchaman: amm (sonrojado) bueno, si, al principio.. sentía como que me molestaba que estén tanto tiempo juntos, el solo verlos tan felices juntos me asía sentir como especie de rabia que me revolvía el estomago, pero luego… me pase de la raya

Taro: ¿eh?

Obotchaman: aquella noche en el festival, los vi jugando juntos y riendo alrededor de la fogata, creí que era porque ellos se habían vuelto una pareja, yo me sentí devastado, como si todo mi mundo se me viniera abajo, no quería mostrar mi cara de nuevo en la Aldea, no quería ver a nadie, me lamentaba a cada momento, entonces en un estado de inconciencia, hice responsable a el Joven Goku de lo que supuestamente había pasado y me decidí a enfrentarlo, pero en medio de la pelea llego la Srta. Arale y me dijo en realidad ellos solo estaban jugando mientras me esperaban a mi, luego a escondidas le pregunte a el Joven Goku ¿Qué era lo que sentía por la Srta. Arale? , y me dijo solo la veía como una amiga

Taro: ¡uhi!

Obotchaman: ¡cometí un gran error Joven Taro!, y ahora no se que hacer

Taro: mmm, es curioso, creo que yo habría echo lo mismo

Obotchaman: ¿¡eh!?

Taro: ¡si!, si viera a algún tipo que intentase quitarme a Tsururin, también me lo enfrentaría cara a cara… ¡claro!, si fuera mas fuerte como tu o Arale

Obotchaman: no entiende, me deje llevar por mis celos, hice las cosas sin razón y…

Taro: ¿y quien no lo a echo?, si, puede que hayas exagerado, un poco, pero.. ¡si algo se, es que por el amor de una mujer un hombre es capaz de hacer lo que sea!, además en algún tenias que cometer a algún error, y al menos tu eres capaz reconocerlo

Obotchaman: ¡uh!

Taro: si por Arale, no te preocupes, no creo que este molesta contigo, y aun si así fuera el caso de seguro se le va a pasar pronto, sabes como es ella

Obotchaman: y ¿Qué hay del Joven Goku?

Taro: no creo que yo sea el mas indicado para decir esto, y tampoco se si ayude mucho, pero por lo al menos deberías pedirle disculpas y explicarle porque hiciste lo que hiciste

Obotchaman: ¡uh!

Taro: repito, no se si ayude, pero es lo menos que puedes hacer, y no tienes nada que perder

Obotchaman: mmm, gracias Joven Taro

Taro: pss, no fue nada (se empieza a dirigir de vuelta a la patrulla y abre la puerta) ¡ah! Y otro consejo, que la "supuesta" relación que había entre Arale y Goku te sirva de experiencia

Obotchaman: ¿eh?

Taro: me refiero a que.. si el amor no se confiesa pronto, te rompe el corazón de seguro, y luego el lo va a lamentar estar tu

Obotchaman: (pensativo)

Taro: ¡claro que eso es decisión tuya!, yo solo te comento, tu decides (entonces se sube a la patrulla y sierra la puerta) nos vemos (arranca el auto y se va)

Obotchaman: adiós Joven Taro (se limito a seguirlo con la mirada hasta ya no poder verlo, después volvió su mirada al horizonte viendo como el sol se ponía entre las colinas)

Ahora era de noche y Obotchaman se encontraba sentado en la hamaca de un parque, la misma en la que se había sentado a pensar después de volver del 3er cumpleaños de Turbo (N/A: si no saben a que me refieren miren el capitulo 195 del anime original)

Obotchaman: ahh (suspira y luego levanta su cabeza hacia el cielo nocturno) ¡tiene razón! (mira hacia el frente) fui un tonto, pero ¿Quién no lo a sido alguna vez?, aun así es mejor que me disculpe con el Joven Goku y explicarle el porque hice lo que hice (se levanta de la hamaca), no se si me perdone, pero es lo que debo hacer y espero que al menos lo entienda,… ¡ah! (se sonroja) y también… ¡tengo que confesarle mis sentimientos a la Srta. Arale!, ¡si!, ¡y definitivamente lo hare!

Contimuara…


	12. Una disculpa y la partida

Entonces al día siguiente

Goku se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Obotchaman, pues este lo había invitado a venir a su casa la noche anterior, debido a lo ocurrido la ultima vez Goku ya pensaba que prodria tratarse de otro enfrentamiento por lo que estaría preparado cuando lo atacara.

Después de tocar la puerta en cuestión de minutos esta se abrió y salió Obotchaman, al instante Goku tomo su báculo y se puso en posición de combate

Obotchaman: muy buenos tenga usted Joven Goku (haciendo una reverencia)

Goku: (lo mira de pies a cabeza)… ¿y bien?

Obotchaman: ¿Qué?

Goku: anoche otra vez me invitaste, era para que tuvieramos otra pelea ¿no es verdad?

Obotchaman: no, no en realidad no, Joven Goku lamento mucho lo que paso, lo inculpe sin razón alguna, ¡no se en que estaba pensando!. Por eso quiero compensarcelo (e hace a un lado) ¡pase por favor!

Goku: (entra a penas a la casa y luego ve que hay una mesa llena de comida) ¡HAAYY! (ve la mesa con la comida) ¡esa mesa esta llena de comida! (se le hace agua a la boca)

Obotchaman: si, esperaba que esto pudiera lo que hice, ¡adelante coma!

Goku: ¡AAAHHH! (se dirige rápido a la mesa)

Y entonces en minutos Goku estaba devorando toda la comida había en la mesa

Obotchaman: en serio lamento lo que hice, espero que esto logre compensarlo, aunque sea un poco

Goku: ¡ah! (mientras comía), ¡no te preocupes!, (seguía comiendo) ¡esta comida esta muy deliciosa!, ese en me dejaste imprecionado, ¡eres muy fuerte!

Obotchaman: si, supongo que si (se rasca la nuca)

Goku: oye, y me dijiste que a ti nunca te entrenaron

Obotchaman: así es

Goku: igual que Arale, ella dice que nadie la entreno y aun así es muy fuerte, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Obotchaman:… bueno, ¿quiere que le diga porque?

Goku: ¡si!

Obotchaman: pues… lo que pasa es que la Srta. Arale y yo somos androides, es por eso que poseemos esa clase de poderes

Goku: ¿¡QUEEE!? o.O

Obotchaman: ¡si!, mire (se quita la cabeza)

Goku: :O ¡AAAHHHH! ¡increible!

Obotchaman: (se vuelve a poner la cabeza) si, eso creo, ¡pero es un secreto!,¡ así que nadie tiene que saberlo!

Goku: ¿un secreto?

Obotchaman: ¡si!, nadie en la Aldea sabe que la Srta. Arale y yo somos robots, solo el científico Senbei es el único que lo sabe, además de el Joven Turbo, y los Gatchans

Goku: ¿así?

Obotchaman: si, y ahora que usted también lo sabe, le debo pedir que no se lo diga a nadie

Goku: ¿y por que no le debo decir a nadie?

Obotchaman: ¡porque es un secreto!, ¡ya se lo dije!, ¡por favor no se lo diga a nadie!

Goku: mm, ¡esta bien!

Obotchaman: ahh (suspiro) se lo agradezco

Goku: oye, ¿y el otro día por que me atacaste?

Obotchaman: lo que pasa… es que.. estaba celoso

Goku: ¿celoso?, ¿y eso que es?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! (se cae de espaldas) bueno… (de a poco se levanta) es un sentimiento incomodo, cuando hay una persona con quien sueles estar a menudo, la quieres mucho, y de repente vez o sientes que esa persona pasa mas tiempo con alguien mas y parece que lo disfruta mas que contigo, te sientes como excluido, molesto, con algo de rabia, porque quieres que esa persona este solo para ti, y… simplemente te molesta verla con alguien mas

Goku: … ¿y eso es algo común?

Obotchaman: bueno… si, ciertamente

Goku: o_O

Obotchaman: Joven Goku, esa noche en el festival, en realidad si fui al baile, pero cuando llegue los vi a usted y a la Srta. Arale jugando alegremente alrededor de la fogata, y yo… pensé que ustedes ya eran pareja

Goku: ¿pareja?, ¿algo así como con Bulma y Yamcha?

Obotchaman: ¿¡ah!?, no se de quien me esta hablando Joven Goku ; como sea… lo que quiero decir que pensé que entre ustedes podría haber que una amistad, y cuando los vi en el festival lo mal interprete todo, y eso me dio impotencia, ¡no podía verlos a la cara después de eso!, simplemente me encere en mi casa a lamentarme, y en eso simplemente hacia caso omiso a la razón, y me convencido de que todo había sido culpa suya

Goku: ¿culpa mía?

Obotchaman: si, así que pensé que si lo derrotaba en una pelea usted se asustaria y se resignaría y así la dejaría en paz, jamás pensé en hacerle daño.. am mas allá de lo que debía, solo esperaba esperaba lograr que usted se marchara

Goku: con que eso era

Obotchaman: si, pero ahora se que cometí un error, y hulmildemente espero que me disculpe

Goku: ha, no te preocupes, de echo me divertí ese día de la pelea, nunca antes había luchado contra un robot

Obotchaman: ¿entonces todo esta bien?

Goku: ¡Claro!

Obotchaman: :D

La escena cambia a una donde vemos a Arale corriendo por la Aldea mientras hacia su clásico sonido: "_Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn", _mientras corría vio que a la distancia se aprocimaban Goku y Obotchaman, a lo que ella no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos

Arale: ¡Obotchaman!, ¡Goku!, ¡Que Onda!

Goku: ¡hola!

Obotchaman: ¡buenos días Srta. Arale!

Arale: ^-^

Obotchaman: :)

De repenten se escuchan fuertes sonidos como de propulsores

Goku: ¡Hoyoyo!

Goku: ¿¡que es eso!?

Obotchaman: ¡miren allí! (apunta hacia arriba)

Goku y Arale miran hacia arriba y ven un enorme robot volando por cielo

Goku: ¿Qué es eso?

Obotchaman: sin duda es uno de los robots del Dr. Mashirito Jr.

Arale: ¡Jupi! ¡vamos a jugar! (Saltaba de arriba abajo creyendo que "jugaría" con los robots del Dr. Mashirito Jr. como solía hacerlo siempre)

Goku: oye ¿y quien es el?

Obotchaman: es el hijo del Dr. Mashirito, un científico malvado que siempre estaba intentado apoderarse el mundo

Goku: ¿así?

Obotchaman: si, aunque por lo general sus robot no son tan fuertes

Arale: ¡jupi! ¡Jupi! (saltando) ¡vamos a jugar! ¡vamos jugar!

Obotchaman: no se que es lo que trama pero seguro no es nada bueno

Goku: entonces será mejor que vallamos a detenerlo, ¡vamos Arale! (después de decir esto Goku se dirigió con su nube hacía el robot que volando estaba)

Arale: ¡Siiii!, oye Obotchaman ¿podrías arrojarme para alcanzar al robot?

Obotchaman: ¿eeh? ¡si!, por supuesto quiere llegar a el robot del Científico Mashirito Jr. ¿verdad?, ¡con mucho gusto lo hare Srta. Arale! (entonces Obotchaman toma a Arale los costados y empieza a darle vueltas y vueltas hasta que la arroja en dirección al robot) ¡haaaayyy vaaaa! (al lanzarla)

Arale: ¡YOJOJOJOOOOOOOO!

Obotchaman: …Joven Goku, Srta. Arale, buena suerte

Continuara…


	13. La declaración

Nota Autora: Ok no voy a decir como fue la batalla con el Dr. Mashirito Jr. Ni porque Goku y Arale tardaron tanto, ya que bueno… tengo flojera en este momento, quizás luego haga un One-Shop en el explique como fue la pelea pero ahora solamente explicare que paso después, y también pienso escribir otro fanfic que trate de cuando Arale y Obotchaman están ya casados y les piden al científico Senbei que les construyan un bebe robot. Ahora por fin, el capitulo al que quería llegar, LA DECLARACION, ¡ah! Y descargo la responsabilidad, Dr. Slump es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo lo uso para escribir mis historias.

Ya habían pasado casi una semana desde que Goku y Arale se habían ido para enfrentarse al Dr. Mashirito Jr. Y a su robot, Obotchaman le había explicado la situación al Dr. Senbei y a La Profesora Midori, sin embargo ya eran 3 días desde que se fueron y Midori estaba preocupada por ellos y tenia que algo malo les hubiera pasado, Senbei por su parte tenia mas confianza en que estaría bien, después de todo sabia que Arale era un androide indestructible, pero aun no lo mostrara mucho estaba un poco preocupado por lo que llegara a pasarle a su hija-robot, los Gatchans se encontraban un poco tristes pues las cosas en la Aldea eran algo aburridas sin Arale, Turbo también preocupado aun cuando sabia que su hermana mayor era indestructible. Los amigos de Arale esperaban su regreso, al igual que los Gatchans las cosas también eran aburrido para ellos sin Arale. Y Obotchaman se encontraba entre la preocupación y la tristeza, pensando en cuando será que volverían, solamente esperaba que volvieran pronto, y poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Arale de una vez por todas

En este momento se encontraba en la casa de los Norimakis pues ellos le habían invitado a cenar, y el había aceptado, estaban cenando Teriyaki, a excepción de Obotchaman quien bebía robot vitamina A debido a que era un androide, y de Nitro quien debido a que aun era muy pequeña comía avena, aunque era extraño para todos que Arale no estuviera a la mesa con ellos. Hubo un silencio incomodo durante minutos hasta que Senbei decidio romper el hielo (metafóricamente claro)

Senbei: ¡ah! ¡El Teriyaki que cocinaste esta delicioso Midori! (intentando parecer alegre)

Midori: gracias (un poco desanimada)

Senbei: ah, ¡estoy seguro de que Arale y Goku están bien! ¡ellos son muy fuertes!

Midori: si, espero tengas razón (sus ojos se cristalizaron) ¡ah!, discúlpenme (se levanta de la mesa)

Senbei: ah (suspira) estaba intentando ayudarla

Turbo: mamá esta muy preocupada desde que mi hermana y el Joven Goku se marcharon

Obotchaman: lo lamento, creo que vine en un mal momento

Senbei: no, al contrario Obotchaman, nos alegra tenerte con nosotros

Turbo: si

Después de la cena

Obotchaman: bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad (hace una reverencia y estaba a punto de irse, cuando)

Midori: ¡espera Obotchaman!, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Obortchaman: ¿¡eh!?

Turbo: si, Joven Obotchaman, usted vive solo en su casa ¿no?, ¿Por qué no se queda a dormir?

Obotchaman: pero, no quisiera causarle muchas molestias

Senbei: para nada Obotchaman, no es ningún problema para nosotros

Obotchaman: amm, bueno esta bien

Entonces esa noche Obotchaman se quedo a dormir en la casa de los Norimaki, aunque pasar la noche ahí era muy distinto sin Arale, al principio le costo un poco conseguir el sueño, mas tarde como de eso de las 5:30 de la mañana se despertó pues no dejaba de pensar en Arale, ¿en donde podría estar? Y ¿Cuándo volvería?. Se acerco a la ventana, la abrió para poder contemplar el cielo en el amanecer, y poder despejar un poco su mente; pero cuando poso sus ojos en el cielo pudo ver algo a lo lejos, una cosa amarilla parecía moverse, al principio creyó que era un cometa, pero pronto se dio cuanta de que no era eso, parecía mas bien una nube. Rapidamente el bajo hasta el primer piso abrió la puerta y salió, y contemplo mas la nube

Obotchaman: ¿Srta. Arale?, ¡Srta. Arale!, ¡Ha vuelto!

Entonces empezó a seguir la nube, por toda la Aldea, hasta llegar a la frontera donde la nube parecía descender, y al llegar a allí se encontró con justo lo que se suponía..

Obotchaman: ¡AH!, ¡pero si es…!

?: (se da vuelta) ¡Que Onda Obotchaman!

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Arale!, ¡Ha vuelto! (rápido se apresura a abrazar fuertemente, sin darse cuanta de lo que hacia)

Arale: ¡oh! (al ser abrazada) ¿¡Hoyoyo!?

Obotchaman:… ¡ah! (reacciona y la suelta) Aaah? ¡lo siento Srta. Arale!, ¡no se que hago!, ¡yo…! (no pudo terminar la frase por que entonces también lo abrazado fuertemente, haciendo que se sonrojara)

Arale: mmm, también estoy feliz de volver a verte, Obochiman-Kun

Obotchaman: ¡ah!,... bienvenida a casa, estoy feliz de que haya regresado Srta. Arale (entonces se relaja y corresponde al abrazo)

Despues mira a arriba y ve a Goku sobre la nube voladora

Goku: ¡Hola! (lo saluda)

Obotchaman: ¡Joven Goku! :D

Goku: jaja

Entonces cuando todos se reunieron para ver a Goku y Arale todos estaban muy felices que hayan de regresado e hicieron una fiesta para celebrarlo y todos se divirtieron mucho.

Pero luego al día siguiente, fue el día en que Goku tuvo que irse, y todos se reunieron en la casa de los Norimaki para despedirlo

Arale: oye ¿de verdad piensas irte?, se muy divertido si te quedas a vivir en la Aldea Pingüino

Goku: si me gustaría hacer eso, pero tengo que ir a entrenar para el Torneo de Artes Marciales, tendré que esforzarme mucho.

Senbei: Supongo que debe ser duro, pero cuando tengas tiempo ven a visitarnos

Midori: y prometo que preparare un banquete delicioso Goku

Goku: (extiendo su mano hacia Arale)

Arale: hmm?

Goku: en verdad les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi, pero para próxima vez ven a las montañas Paos y te mostrare el lugar donde vivo

Arale: ¡Siii! (le agarra las manos)

Senbei: debes de estar muy contenta Arale

Arale: jajajaja

Goku: adiós, y gracias (se sube a la nube voladora) Adiiioooooos (parte en la nube)

Todos: ¡Adiiiooooos! ¡Goku! ¡Adiiioooooos!

Arale: Adiosiiiiin! ¡Oh! (entonces empieza a correr detrás de la nube)

Obotchaman: ¡Ah! ¡Srta. Arale! (va detrás de ella)

Entonces ambos corren hasta llegar a una superficie alta donde se podía ver toda la Aldea desde ahí

Arale: ¡Adiosiiiiiiin! ¡cuidate mucho Goku!

Goku: (lo ve) ¡adioooos!

Arale: ¡ven a visitarnos pronto!

Goku los saludo a la distancia hasta que desapareció en el cielo.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y en el camino a sus casas Arale Obotchaman pasaron por un prado lleno de flores, a lo que Arale había recogido una y la estaba oliendo

Arale: ¿crees que a Goku le ira bien en ese torneo?

Obotchaman: estoy seguro que si, el es un chico muy fuerte

Arale: hum ^-^

Entonces Obotchaman se fija en el hermoso paisaje que hay a su alrededor, y decide que era el momento

Obotchaman: (pensamiento: ¡es ahora!, o se lo digo o viviré con este tormento para el resto de mi vida, (levanta su mirada para verla) ¡ya no puedo soportarlo mas!, ¡necesito decírselo!) ¡Srta. Arale!

Arale: ¿si? (voltea para verlo)

Obotchaman: hay algo que quiero decirle, ¡y no puedo esperar mas!

Arale: dime, ¿Qué es?

Obotchaman: ah (suspira) Srta. Arale, ¿recuerda esa noche en la que la invita a cenar?

Arale: ¡si!, fue la que volvió Goku

Obotchaman: bueno, esa noche había cosa que quería decirle, es la misma que quiero decirle ahora, es algo e querido decirle desde mucho tiempo pero nunca tuve el valor, o siempre pasaba algo

Arale: ¿Qué es lo pasa?

Obotchaman: (sonrojado) Srta. Arale,… usted – es una persona muy especial para mi, es mas que una simple amiga, si vine a vivir la Aldea Pingüino en un principio fue porque usted vivía allí, usted – es la razón por la que despirto cada día, y ver su sonrisa en su hermoso rostro – es lo que me da fuerzas para salir adelante, sin usted la vida no tendría sentido para mi

Arale: Obotchaman…

Obotchaman: (muy rojo) lo que quiero decir es que… (traga saliva) ¡usted me gusta mucho Srta. Arale! (dice en voz alta)

Arale: ¡Hoyo! :o

Obotchaman: usted me gusta mucho Srta. Arale, desde que la conocí e estado enamorado de usted, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírselo, pero la vi con el Joven Goku… comprendí – que si no se lo decía –la perdería para siempre

Arale: ¿¡Hoyoyo!?

Obotchaman: ah – si usted no siente lo mismo lo entenderé, no tengo porque obligarla a nada, pero algo al menos… quiero saber si usted me quiere aunque sea un poco, si siente algo por mi (mientras dice esto agacha la cabeza y aprieta los ojos en espera de una respuesta, y al cabo de unos minutos los abre de a poquito y levanta la mirada entrándose con la de Arale que sostenía enfrente de el una pequeña de florecita)

Arale: ^-^ Obotchaman yo siempre te quise

En ese momento Obotchaman casi se quedo en shock, no podía creer que en verdad esto estaba pasando, el ya había soñado varias veces con este momento, ¡pero ahora era real!, ¡en verdad estaba pasando!, ¡no era un sueño!, ante esto no pudo evitar emocionarse, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras varias lagrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas, entonces se echo para abrazarla mientras sollozaba en su hombro, a esto Arale correspondió al abrazo y acaricio la cabeza de Obotchaman para tranquilizarlo

Obotchaman: ah, gracias (entre sollozos)

Entonces separa de ella mirando fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, pocos minutos después, Obotchaman olvidándose por momento de todos sus modales y educación se acerco a su rostro haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un beso. Esto dejo a Arale sorprendida, pocos segundos después la concia volvió a Obotchaman y se separo de ella

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Arale! ¡l –lo lamento!, ¡n- no fue mi intención! ¡es que…! (entonces Obotchaman fue callado por otro beso esta vez por parte de Arale, quedando el ahora sorprendido, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajo y correspondió al beso)

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que los dos se separaron

Arale: ¡que cosa tan extraña!, ¿Qué es?

Obotchaman: ¿¡eh!?, ¿¡lo hiso sin saber que era!?

Arale: mm hum (asiente), ¿tu sabes que es?

Obotchaman: ¡ah!- bueno… se llama beso (sonrojado)

Arale: ¿beso?

Obotchaman: mm hum (asiente)

Arale: oye ¿y los besos son muy fuertes?

Obotchaman: ah, bueno… yo creo que depende del cariño que se tengan las personas

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¿de pende del cariño?

Obotchaman: si, ¡bueno eso es lo que creo yo!

Arale: ¡oh!, esta bien ^^

Obotchaman: jimm, S-Srta. Arale

Arale: si

Obotchaman: ¿recuerda la tarjeta en la gran carrera que decía lo debían conseguir los corredores?

Arale: ¡si!, a mi me toco conseguir un novio

Obotchaman: bueno, podríamos… retomar eso

Arale: ¿a que te refieres?

Obotchaman: (rojo) usted… ¿¡seria mi novia Srta. Arale!?

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?, ¡esta bien!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! :D ¿lo dice enserio?

Arale: ¡si! ^^

Obotchaman: ¡aaahhh! :D… gracias,…. Amm – el beso de recian… ¿podriamos.. intentarlo de nuevo?

Arale: ¡oh!, jee mañoso /: )

Obotchaman: ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!, ¡no quise…!, ¡yo solo!, lo siento no tiene que ser si no quiere

Arale: jeje, estaba bromeando

Entonces se volvieron a mirar a los ojos mientras se acervan a el otro y volvieron a besarse.

Continuara…


	14. Propuesta de matrimonio

Ya habian pasado 3 años desde que Obotchaman se le declaro a Arale, y algunas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, hace poco tiempo Gatchan se había vuelto a multiplicar y ahora eran un total de ocho, Senbei y Midori habían tenido otro bebé quien pusieron por nombre Tanque, debido a estos casos habían agrandado la casa para tener mas habitaciones para los niños, Piske y su novia Hiyoko se habían casado hace poco, Tsukutsun era ahora profesor de la escuela primaria de la Aldea Pingüino, Tsururin decidió independizarse de sus padres por lo que ahora tenia su propio departamento, Akane seguía atendiendo el Coffee Pot,Taro era uno de los policías de la Aldea, Arale tenia ahora oficialmente el cargo de alcalde de la Aldea Pingüino, y Obotchaman ahora trabajaba en la ingeniería civil del pueblo.

Ese día era especial, pues Obotchaman iba a hacerle una propuesta muy importante a Arale, ahora mismo se encontraba en su casa esperando a que ella llegara

Obotchaman: bien, tranquilo, no te alteres, todo estará bien

Toc toc toc

Arale: ¡Obochiman-kun!

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡Srta. Arale! Pase

Entonces Arale entra

Arale: bien, ¿Qué querías decirme Obotchaman?

Obotchama: cop cop (se aclara la garganta) hace tres años fue cuando le dije a usted lo que sentía,… y luego le pedí que fuera mi novia

Arale: ¡si!

Obotchaman: bueno, hoy quisiera dar el siguiente paso

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?

Obotchaman: S-Srta. Arale (toma su mano) ¿usted quisiera c-ca-caa…?

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? o.O

Obotchaman: (traga saliva) ¡Srta. Arale! ¿¡usted quisiera casarse conmigo!?

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!, ¡Siiii!

Obotchaman: ¡ahh! :D ¿en serio?

Arale: ¡si! ^-^

Obotchaman: ¡ahh! (le salen algunas lagrimas, a lo que el se las seca) gracias, ¡ah! ¡casi lo olvido! (saca de su bolsillo una cajita, la abre y allí se encuentra un anillo con una joya en medio) mmm (se sonroja) ¿puedo?

Arale: ¡Si!

Entonces Obotchaman le pone el anillo a Arale en el dedo anular

Obotchaman: ahh (entonces se abalanza a abrazarla a ella) gracias, prometo que sin duda la hare feliz

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (entonces le corresponde el abrazo)

Mas tarde en la casa Norimaki

Senbei: ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¿¡QUE HAN DICHO!?

Obotchaman: si, científico Senbei, quiero su aprobación para casarme con la Srta. Arale

Senbei: ¿¡Que!?, ¡P- pero si ambos son robots!

Obotchaman: se lo pido señor

Senbei: ¡P-p- pero Arale no …!

Obotchaman: ¡prometo cuidar muy bien de ella!, ¡se lo aseguro!

Senbei:… ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: ¡no podría estar mas seguro!, ¡si me da su aprobación prometo hacer muy feliz la Srta. Arale!

Senbei: aahhh (parpadea un par de veces) si es así, entonces creo que no tengo objeción

Obotchaman: ¡eh!

Arale: ¡Hoyo!

Senbei: Es increíble que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido, de acuerdo tienen mi bendición para casarse

Obotchaman: ¡ahh! ¡muchas gracias científico Senbei!

Arale: ¡Jupiii!

Mas tarde en el Coffee Pot

Todos: ¿¡EEEEHHHHH!?

Taro: ¿¡ustedes van a casarse!? ¡no puede ser!

Tsukutsun: ¡felicidades amigos!

Tsururin: ¿y cuando será la boda?

Obotchaman: bueno, (sonrojado) aun no decidimos la fecha con exactitud, pero pensamos y seria dentro de unos tres meses

Akane: ¡deben estar muy contentos! ¿no?

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIII!

Continuara…


	15. Preparativos para la boda

Varias semanas después. Arale se encontraba ahora en una tienda con Akane, Tsururin, y Midori pues estaban allí para escoger el vestido, Arale se encontraba corriendo de aquí para allá por toda la tienda.

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIIIII! (corriendo de aquí para allá)

Akane: ¡Arale quédate quieta! ¡recuerda que vinimos aquí para probarte el vestido! (regañándola)

Tsururin: no puede evitarlo, esta muy feliz

Midori: ¡si! ¡desde que Obotchaman le propuso matrimonio ella a estado muy emocionada por la idea de la boda!

Akane: esta bien, pero que elija algún vestido y que se lo pruebe

Despues de unos 5 minutos Arale salió del vestidos con un disfraz de oso polar

Arale: ¡Que Onda!

Akane: (se cae de espaldas)

Midori: ¡que lindo disfraz Arale!

Tsururin: ¡si! ¡te queda muy bien!

Akane: ¡si! ¡pero obviamente no va a ir al altar vistiendo así! ¡pruébate un verdadero vestido!

Arale: Hoyoyo (entonces Arale volvió a entrar al el vestido y después de unos minutos salió con un vestido de novia con cuello, mangas largas, falda un poco inflada con un bolado en la parte inferior y un sombrero con rosas)

Tsururin: ¡Ahh! ¡Arale te ves hermosa!

Akane: ¡si! ¡ese vestido es muy lindo!

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¿en serio?

Todas: si

Midori: ¡perfecto! ¡Arale ese es el vestido que tienes llevar!

Arale: Hoyo, bien, ¡me lo llevo!

Después de pagar el vestido salieron de la tienda

Luego en la casa de los Norimakis

Midori: (hablado por teléfono) si, muchas gracias (cuelga) tengo buenas noticias la iglesia tiene fecha disponible para el 5 julio, a las 11:00 am, ¿Qué les parece?

Senbei: Ahh, ¡eso es estupendo Midori!

Turbo: ¡yo me encargare de hacer las invitaciones y tarjetas para la boda!

Nitro: ¡yo también!

Arale: Turbo Nitro, gracias ^^

Los dos: de nada hermana ^^

Obotchaman: disculpen, ¿y la recepción de la boda?

Senbei: bueno, estuvimos pensando, y ¿por que no lo hacemos aquí en los prados afuera del pueblo?

Midori: si, no es una mala idea

Arale: ¡Siiii!

Los 8 Gatchans: ¡Cupuuu!

Senbei: ¿Qué te parece?

Obotchaman: claro, si a la Srta. Arale le parece bien por mi no hay ningún problema

Senbei: ¡Excelente!

Midori: ¡bien!, entonces ya esta resuelto lo del vestido, la iglesia, las invitación y tarjetas, el lugar para fiesta. Faltan las mesas, las sillas, los manteles, las servilletas, las flores, la música, el banquete, las bebidas, fotógrafo y video, los anillos, el pastel, el carruaje, ¡oh! ¡y su luna de miel!

Arale: ¿Luna de miel?

Midori: si, ¡ya sabes Arale!, el lugar a donde quieran ir después de su boda

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Senbei: sobre eso ¿A dónde planean ir?

Obotchaman: no lo sabemos aun, creo que que tendremos que pensarlo

Turbo: por cierto, ¿me pueden dar la lista de las personas que van a invitar? (agarrando una libreta)

Arale: ¡YOJOJOIIII!, ¡quiero invitar a todos! ¡a Akane, a Taro, Piske, Tsukutsun, Tsururin, Karute, Kinoko, Skop, Hiyoko, Chiquidiablo, Abale, el abuelo del científico, la hermana de Akane, los padres de Akane, los padres de Taro y Piske, los señores Tsun, el director, Toriyama, Goku…!

Senbei: ¡bueno! ¡YA!, ¡mira! ¡invitaremos a los que podamos! ¿¡entiendes!? (un poco molesto)

Arale asiente

Senbei: ahh (suspira) por cierto ¿ya decidieron quienes serán sus madrinas y padrinos?

Arale ¿madrinas y padrinos?

Midori: si Arale, necitas a alguien para que sea tu madrina en la boda, lo mismo con Obotchaman, necesita a alguien para que sea su padrino. Pueden ser algunas de tus amigas

Arale: Hoyoyo, ¡entonces yo elegiré a Akane y Tsururin para que sean mis madrinas! (alza los brazos)

Midori: ¡excelente!, ¿y tu a quien elegirás Obotchaman? (se dirige a el)

Obotchaman: bueno, supongo que serán el joven Taro, Tsukutsun , y Piske

Midori: ¡muy bien!, ¡oh!, pero si ellos son tres, y las madrinas de Arale son dos, faltarían una mas

Arale: ¿Qué tal Abale? (N/A: Para que puedan entender les aconsejo que lean mi otro Fanfic: La Nueva Vida de Abale)

Midori: ¡si! ¡eso suena perfecto!, bueno aunque habrá que llamarla ha Metrópolis

Arale: ¡yo lo hare! "hagará un celular y empieza a llamar a Metrópolis'' (N/A: vamos a ponerle un poco de tecnología moderna aquí, o sea ahora hasta en Dragon Ball Super hay celulares, ¿Por qué no haber aquí?, además recuerden que esto es Dr. Slump, ¡las cosas mas locas y extrañas suceden aquí! XD)

En Metrópolis Abale se encontraba en una patrulla de policías patrullando las calles, cuando suena su teléfono celular a lo que ella atiende

Abale: ¿hola?

Arale: (hablando por el celular) ¡Que Onda!

Abale: ¡ah!, hola Arale

Arale: ¿te moleste?

Abale: ¡no!, solo estoy patrullando las calles

Arale: ¡que bien!, oye Abale, quería preguntarte si ¿no quisieras ser mi una de mis madrinas en mi boda?

Abale:… ¡AH! , ¿¡QUEEEE!?, ¿¡TE VAS CASAR!?

Arale: ¡SIIII!, ¡Obotchaman y yo nos casaremos dentro de tres meses!, ¡y quiero que tu seas una de mis madrinas!

Abale: ¡s- si!, ¡claro!, ¡por supuesto!, ¡me lo hubieras dicho antes!, ¡cielos! ¡en tres meses!, ¡tienen mucho que hacer!, ¡necesitaran manos extras!, ¡ahora mismo pido licencia y voy hasta la Aldea Pingüino para ayudarlos!, ¡nos veremos haya! (entonces cuelga)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (deja el celular) bueno, dijo que si vendrá

Midori: ¡bien, eso ya esta listo!, ¿y quienes serian las damas de honor?

Senbei: ¿y ya elegiste tu traje Obotchaman?

Obotchaman: no, todavía no

Senbei: bueno, entonces ¿porque no pasado mañana te acompaño a una tienda y escogemos tu traje?

Obotchaman: muchas gracias científico Senbei

Senbei: ¡hay no me lo agradezcas!, después de todo dentro de poco seremos familia (le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda) ¡ah! por cierto, lo del carruaje no se preocupen, ¡yo me encargo de eso!

Midori: bien, ¡yo me encargare del pastel y la mesa dulces!, ahora encarguémonos de lo demás

Luego en el Coffee Pot

Akane: ¿¡Que!?

Tsururin: ¿¡quieres que nosotras seamos tus madrinas!?

Arale: ¡si!, ¿aceptaran?

Akane: ¡por supuesto!

Tsururin: ¡nos encantaría! ^^

Taro: ¿¡y nosotros seremos los padrinos!?

Obotchaman: si, si ustedes aceptan claro

Taro: ¡claro que si!

Tsukutsun: ¡por supuesto amigo!

Piske: ¡seria un placer!

Obotchaman: :D

Tsururin: y si me lo permiten, yo podría ayudarlos con los adornos para la fiesta

Obotchaman: muchas gracias, eso nos ayudaría mucho

Akane: ¡y yo me encargare de las bebidas para la recepción!

Tsukutsun: ¡y yo conseguiré las mesas y sillas!

Piske: ¡yo conozco a alguien que puede encargarse de fotografía y filmación!

Arale: gracias Piske

Taro: ¡y yo ayudare con la música!

Arale: ¡JUPIII!

Obotchaman: muchas gracias a todos, no saben la ayuda que nos dan

Todos: ¡no hay de que! ^_^

Arale: ^^

Obotchaman:

Al siguiente día en la puerta de la residencia Norimaki

Top top top

Arale: Hoyoyo (abriendo la puerta) ¡Abale! (alza sus brazos al aire)

Abale: ¡Hola Arale!

Midori: (llega a la puerta) ¡ah! ¡Abale! ¡hace tiempo que no te veíamos!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abale: como le dije a Arale ayer por teléfono, vine aquí para ayudarlos con los preparativos para la boda, ¡hay mucho que hacer y necesitaran toda la ayuda posible!

Arale: ¿tu nos ayudaras?

Abale: ¡pues claro!, ¡después de todo son mis amigos!

Arale: ¡JUPIII! (le abraza) ¡gracias Abale!

Abale: si, no hay de que (se suelta) ¿y donde esta tu prometido?, el también tiene que colaborar

Arale: esta en su casa

Abale: bien, entonces vamos a buscarlo

Ella y Arale van hacia la casa de Obotchaman

Arale: (tocando la puerta) ¡Obochiman-kun!

Obotchaman: pase Srta. Arale

Arale entra

Arale: Obotchaman, ¡no creerás quien vino!

Obotchaman: ¿eh?, ¿Quién vino?

Abale: ¡yo! (entrando a la casa) ¿me extrañaban?

Obotchaman: ¡ah! ¡Srta. Abale!, ¡que sorpresa! (van se dan un apretón de mano)

Abale: ¡me a ayudarles para su boda!, ¡tienen mucho que hacer si es en tres meses!

Obotchaman: ¡Srta. Abale!, ¡no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco!

Abale: ¡vaaa!, ¡no es nada! (se acerca y le susurra al oído) además me preocupa las cosas que vaya a elegir Arale para la boda (luego se separa) ¡muy bien!, ¡dejemos de hablar y comencemos a panificar!

Mas tarde Arale, Abale y Obotchaman estaban en una tienda viendo las tazas para recepción

Abale: y bien ¿Cuál les gusta mas?

Arale: me gusta mas las de color azul

Obotchaman: si, esas son mas lindas

Abale: bien, las azules serán. Ahora vamos a ver la vajilla

Entonces fueron y eligieron la vajilla que era azul y blanca

Luego en una tienda de ropa para caballeros

Obotchaman: bueno, ¿Qué opina? (saliendo del probador con un traje azul marino oscuro con corbata negra)

Senbei: ¡ah!, ese traje se te queda muy bien Obotchaman

Obotchaman: ¿cree que sea el mejor para la boda?

Senbei: ¡claro!

Obotchaman: bien, entonces lo llevare

Entonces pagaron el traje y salieron de la tienda

Con Arale y Abale

Abale: bien ¿y que clase de bocadillos servirán?(con una lista en mano)

Arale: hoyoyo, ¡unas bolitas de pulpo!

Abale: ¡bien! (lo anota en la lista) ¿y para la entrada que piensan servir?

Arale: Hoyoyo, no se

Abale: ¿no sabes?, bien te doy algunas ideas, ¿Qué tal sushi?

Arale: ¿sushi?

Abale: si, ¿te parece?

Arale: mmm… no

Abale: si, tienes razón, ¿Qué tal salmon?

Arale: no podemos comer eso, somos robots

Abale: es cierto, mmm… ¡ya se!, ¡serviremos Nikujyaga!

Arale: ¿Nikujyaga?

Abale: ¡si!, ¡es un estofado!, contiene carne, patatas, cebollas y todas esas estofadas con soja endulzada, y podemos pedir que a nosotros nos lo sirvan con robot vitamina ¿te parece?

Arale: ¡Siii!

Abale: bien, ¡decidido!, ahora la ensalada, un banquete de bodas debe contar con una mesa de ensaladas variadas, para que los invitados puedan acompañar su plato principal con su ensalada favorita, ¿qué tipo de ensaladas les gustarían?

Arale: no lo se

Abale: jumm, sabes nosotros estamos tomando todas las decisiones; ¿Por qué no llamas a Obotchaman y le preguntas?

Arale: esta bien (agarra el celular y marca Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: (atiende el celular) hola

Arale: ¡Que Onda Obotchaman!, Abale y yo estamos decidiendo el menú para la fiesta, ¿Qué queríamos saber que clase de ensalada piensas que estaría mejor para la boda?

Obotchaman: mmm, a usted ¿Qué le gustaría?

Arale: no se, no nos decimos

Obotchaman: pues, ¿Qué tal una ensalada crocante de hojas verdes?

Arale: Hoyoyo (se dirige a Abale) dice una ensalada crocante de hojas verdes

Abale: si, ¡eso suena bien!

Arale: (vuelve a hablar por el teléfono) ¡Siii!, gracias Obotchaman

Obotchaman: no hay de que, luego yo también iré para ayudarlas con demás preparativos

Arale: gracias Obochiman-kun, adiosin (cuelga el teléfono)

Obotchaman: hasta entonces Srta. Arale (también cuelga)

Abale: bien, ahora viene lo mejor, ¡los postres!

Arale: ¡YUPIII! (alza sus manos al aire)

Abale: ¿Qué te parecería… unos bombones, alfajores de maicena, pastaflora, macarons, flan, brownies, tiramisú, ¡ah! ¡y Pavlova!?, ¡probé ese tipo postre en Metrópolis, ¡y es increíblemente delicioso!

Arale: ooohh

Abale: mmm, se me hace agua a la boca de solo pensarlo, y eso que soy robot

Arale: ¡Siii!, ¡la profesora Midori dijo que se encargara de la mesa de postres!

Abale: ¡excelente!, y por ultimo pero mas importante, ¡el pastel!, ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?

Arale: ¡con bestias!

Abale: (se cae de espaldas) , ¿¡CON VESTIAS!?, ¡NO TE PASES!, ¡ELIGE OTRA COSA!

Arale: Hoyo, ¡entonces excrementos!

Abale: (se vuelve a caer) O~O; ¡QUE ASCOOO!, ¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE ASQUEROSO!, ¡NADIE SE COMERIA UN PASTEL ECHO DE EXCREMENTO!, ¡GRRR!, pero… eso me da una idea, ¡no usaremos excrementos reales!, pero que tal si en ves de eso (se acerca a Arale y le susurra al oído)

Arale: ¡Ah!, ¡siii!

Abale: ¡bien! /:D

A dos meses de la boda

Turbo: bien, ya tenemos listas las invitaciones, solo hay que enviarlas

Nitro: si

Midori: bien, yo los acompañare a repartirlas

Entonces Turbo, Nitro y Midori fueron a repartir las invitaciones a todos los habitantes de la aldea

Mientras Arale y Obotchaman se encontraban con Taro viendo las músicas para boda

Taro: bien, ¿para la entrada que canciones les gustaría?

Arale: Hoyo, pues a mi gusta mucho la Let me go de Favorite Blue

Obotchaman: a mi también me gusta mucho esa

Taro: ¿Let me go?, jumm bueno a si lo quieren, entonces Let me go para la entrada (lo anota en una computadora "N/A: jeje también pongámosles computadoras XD'' ) ¿y para el primer baile que canción les gustaría?

Obotchaman: bueno, hay una canción que gustaría mucho para el baile, es la canción Ichiban Hoshi Miitsuke de Mizumori Ado (se sonroja un poco al mencionar esta canción)

Arale: Hoyoyo

Taro: ¿esa?, ji, en realidad es una buena canción, bien entonces será esa para el vals

Arale: a mi también me gusta esa canción ^-^

Obotchaman : jumm ^^

Arale: también quisiera que en la fiesta pasaran la canción Hello I Love de YURIMARI, Hanage ga Chotto Tobidashiteiru de Funta, Kao Dekai, I Love Pengin Mura de Mami koyama, Waiwai Koushinkyoku …

Obotchaman: y también puede ser Anata ga Ite Watakushi ga Itede Motoko Kumai

Taro: ahh ok, como quieran (con gota en la frente)

Días después Arale y Obotchaman se encontraban en una joyería viendo los anillos para boda

Arale: ¡Hoyo!, ¡mira todos estos anillos! ¡son muy lindos Obotchaman!

Obotchaman: si

Arale: ¡no se ni cual elegir!, ¡oh!, ¡ya se!, ¡estos! (toma dos anillos dorados) ¿a ti gustan?

Obotchaman: si, son muy lindos

Arale: bien, entonces llevémoslos

Entonces le dieron un papel para comprar los anillos, y indicaba que querían que digieran (N/A: o sea para los que no saben en el anillo que lleva la novia hay un mensaje en ese el cual le escribe el novio, en la hoja escribe lo que quiere el que diga y luego lo graban en el anillo)

Obotchaman: veamos, yo… (pensando en lo que escribirá en el anillo) ¡oh! , ¡ya se! (escribe lo que había pensado y luego se lo entrega a los señores de la tienda)

A un mes de la boda

Senbei: ya solo falta un mes para el día de la boda (mirando el calendario)

Abale: digan Arale, Obotchaman ¿ya decidieron a donde quieren ir en su luna de miel?

Ambos se miran y asienten

Obotchaman: después de discutirlo, decidimos que…

Arale: ¡queremos ir a La Isla de las Maravillas!

Senbei y Abale se caen

Abale: ¿¡La Isla de las Maravillas!?

Senbei: ¿están seguros?

Obotchaman: si, lo hemos hablado mucho

Arale: ¡allí todo es muy divertido!

Abale: bien, entonces habrá que llamar allí y pedir reservación en uno de los hoteles

Senbei: jumm, no es el mejor lugar que digamos para una Luna Miel, pero bueno

Arale: ¡YUPIII! ¡YUPIII!, ¡falta muy poco!, ¡no puedo esperar! (saltando de arriba a abajo)

Obotchaman: ¡siii!, ¡yo tampoco puedo esperar!

Mas tarde en la casa de Obotchaman

Obotchaman: (escribiendo sus botos) Yo Obotchaman, me entrego a ti este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Si cuando nos conocimos me hubieran dicho que me iba enamorar de usted, no se que hubiera pensado, pero ahora no podría estar mas feliz de estar a su lado, porque descubrí lo que es el amor. Prometo serte un esposo fiel, tu compañero y mejor amigo, y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas sueños y metas. Mi boto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu alegría. Y siempre me esforzare por ver esa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, porque para mi no nada bello que verla sonreír. Se que siempre la he llamado Srta. Arale, pero creo que ya es tiempo de llamarla de otra manera… de ahora en adelante te llamare Arale. Te amo Arale.

Abale: oohhh, ¡eso es tan tierno!

Obotchaman: ¡eh! (voltea) ¡Srta. Abale!

Abale: vine a ver como ibas con tus votos, y no pude evitar escucharte

Obotchaman: ya veo (se sonroja por la vergüenza)

Abale: ¡hay no te pongas así!, después de todo somos amigos (le da una palmada amistosa) Me alegra que hayas podido decírselo, se que serás muy buen esposo, ¡ah! pero si algunas Arale se sale de sus cabales avísame e iré rápido y me encargare de ponerle severos correctivos.

Obotchaman: jaja, gracias Srta. Abale

Abale: jumm no hay de que, ahora vamos, tenemos muchas que preparar

Entonces ambos salen de la casa.

Continuara…

* * *

Nota de Auto: Ufff, ¡por fin acá esta el capitulo!, lo crean o no este capitulo fue el que MAS me costo escribir, ¿Por qué?, porque sinceramente de preparativos de bodas ¡YO NO SE NADA!, ¡NADA!, tuve buscar en videos, otros fanfics e incluso películas para darme una idea, ¡ahhh!, ¡pero al fin!, ¡al fin lo hice!, ahora estoy en duda si escribir los capítulos de las despedida de solteros o pasar directo al capitulo de la boda, ¡no se!, otro dato que quisiera comentarles es que las canciones que mencione en el capitulo son todas de la serie tanto del original como del remake, si quieren las pueden buscar en youtube aunque ya les aviso que algunas están con los títulos en japones, bueno espero les haya gustado, sin mas que decir nos vemos, Sayonara.


	16. La Boda

Nota de Auto: Ok, decidí que las despedidas de solteros serán cosa para otro fanfic, así que pasare directo a la boda, sin mas que decir disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

A solo dos días de la boda, se encontraba ahora Abale en los prados afuera del pueblo dándole los últimos toques al sitio donde seria la recepción de la boda.

Abale: muy bien, un poco mas alto (decía mientras dos de los Gatchans colocaban un pasacalle que decía: "Felicidades Arale y Obotchaman") ¡bien!, ¡hay! (les levanta el pulgar en signo de aprobación y los Gatchans cuelgan el pasacalle) los demás, ¿Cómo les va con las mesas y sillas?

Senbei: ¡todo bien aquí! (mientras acomodaba una mesa)

En el sitio la familia Norimaki, junto con Tsururin, Tsukutsun y varios de sus inventos estaban acomodando las mesas y sillas

También los demás Gatchans estaban inflando los globos

A lo lejos se veía llegando por el camino una carreta tirada por un Buey, donde iban montados el abuelo Jubei y su bisnieto Ryota

Jubei: ¡Hola Senbei! (llegando donde estaban)

Senbei: ¡abuelo! (se acerca a el) ¿¡no puedo creer que hayas venido!?

Jubei: (bajando de la careta junto con Ryota) ¡pues claro!, ¡no me iba a perder la boda de mi bisnieta por nada del mundo!

Midori: ¡que bien!, ¡no sabes el gusto que nos da!

Jubei: humm ^^

Arale: ¡Yupiiii!, ¡es el abuelo del científico! ¡pudo venir! (va corriendo a donde estaba el abuelo)

Jubei: ¡Ah!, ¡Hola niña!, estas muy feliz ¿verdad?, en dos días vas a casarte

Arale: ¡Siiii!

De un momento a otras nos muestra a el abuelo junto con Ryota también ayudando con la decoración. También allí se encontraba n Arale y Obotchaman practicando los pasos de baile… aunque Arale lo así mas a su manera

Arale: jajaja (mientras bailaba)

Obotchaman: ¡hay Srta. Arale!

Abale: ¡bien!, ¡no lo hacen mal! (mientras aplaudía), ¿ahora donde están Akane y Tsuruin?, ¡tenemos que ir hacer el ensayo para la boda!

Arale: ¡Siii!

Unos treinta minutos después estaban en la iglesia los novios, padrinos, madrinas, y padre de la novia ensayando para la boda. Las madrinas y padrinos ya habían echo la entrada

Padre: bien, ahora entra la novia

Arale: ¡Kiiiinnn! (Arale entra corriendo tirando del brazo a Senbei) ¡Kiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn! (al llegar al altar se detiene y hace que Senbei choque contra la pared)

Senbei: ¡Ahhhh! (apenas levantándose) ¡ya te he dicho que no debes correr! (enojado)

Arale: ¡Oh!, ¡lo siento!, jiji (saca la lengua simpática)

A un día de la boda

Estaban Arale y Obotchaman junto con Midori en una florida para retirar las flores del cortejo nupcial y el ramo de la novia.

Midori: muchas gracias, nos vemos (paga las flores y se retiran)

A fuera de la tienda

Midori: bien, supongo ya tenemos todo para la boda ¿no?

Obotchaman: si, ya tenemos todo

Arale: ¡YUPIII! ¡YUPIII! (empieza a saltar de arriba abajo) ¡LA BODA YA ES MAÑANA! ¡LA BODA YA ES MAÑANA!

Obotchaman: ^^

Ya en la noche en la casa Norimaki

Arale: ¡JUPI! ¡JUPI! ¡JUPI! (saltando en la cama junto con los Gatchans, Turbo, Nitro y Tanque)

Senbei: ¡ARALE YA ES HORA DE DORMIR! ¡MAÑANA ES LA BODA!

Midori: déjala, esta muy contenta

Abale: (entra a la recamara junto con Obotchaman) si, pero si no se duerme ahora mañana llegara tarde a la boda, lo cual es malo, porque es la novia (se acerca a ella), ¡Arale ya acuéstate! (Arale deja de saltar), ¡no puedes llegar tarde a tu boda mañana!, ¡debes ser puntual!

Arale: ¡Siii! (se acuesta en la cama y los Gatchans Turbo, Nitro y Tanque hacen lo mismo), ¡mañana será mi boda! ¡YUJUUU!

Midori: muchas gracias por ayudarnos con los preparativos Abale

Senbei: si, ¿Cómo podemos pagarte?

Abale: ¡vaaa! ¡eso es necesario!, pero si de todas formas quieren darme unos billetes no me negare

Senbei y Midori: o_o

Abale: ¡es broma!, ¡es broma!, jaja, ¡no se lo tomen en serio!

Senbei: ja ja (hace una risa disimulada)

Abale: bueno, yo ya debo irme, vendré temprano para ayudar a Arale a alistarse

Midori: bien, gracias por venir

Senbei: nos veremos mañana

Abale: Obotchaman, tu también debes marcharte, mañana veras a tu novia en el altar, dale un beso de buenas noches y retírate

Obotchaman: si (Abale se retira de la habitación, y Obotchaman se acerca a donde esta acostada Arale) buenas noches Srta. Arale, la veré en el altar mañana

Arale: hasta mañana Obochiman-kun

Obotchaman se sonroja y luego se acerca a Arale y ambos se dan un corto beso, después Obotchaman se dirige a puerta

Obotchaman: con su permiso me retiro (hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación)

Senbei: adiós Obotchaman

Midori: nos veremos mañana

Después de verlo salir dirigen su mirada hacia Arale quien ya se estaba quedando dormida

Midori: y pensar que es la ultima noche en que Arale duerme con nosotros

Senbei: si, yo tampoco puedo lo rápido que a pasado el tiempo, aun siento que era ayer cuando apenas la había creado en mi laboratorio (N/A: en mi fanfic Midori ya sabe que Arale es un robot, de echo dentro de poco planeo escribir en fanfic en donde Midori lo descubre)

Midori: si

Afuera de la casa Norimaki

Abale: bien, yo iré a mi casa a descansar, ¿tu aras lo mismo?

Antes de que Obotchaman pudiera contestar suena la bocina de un auto el cual iban en ellos Taro, Piske y Tsukutsun

Taro: ¡Hey Obotchaman!, ¿ya vienes?

Obotchaman: si, ya voy (luego volta hacia Abale) los chicos me invitaron a que salga con ellos, es mi despedida de soltero

Abale: mm, ya veo

Obotchaman se sube al auto y Abale se acerca a la ventana del conductor, donde estaba Taro

Abale: regrésenlo a tiempo para mañana

Taro: tranquila así será

Abale: Soramame-Sensei, sabe usted que yo lo admiro y le deposito toda mi confianza, (entonces se le hacer y le habla bajo en tono amenazador) pero mañana es la boda ¡así que mas vale que no hayan mujerzuelas! ¡o se lo diré a Arale!

Taro: n-no… no te preocupes, no habrá

Abale: ¡bien! (se aleja y le da una amistosa palmada en la espalda) ¡que se diviertan!

Taro: ¡si!, nos vemos mañana (arranca el auto se van)

Abale: jumm (empieza a emprender camino a su casa)

A la mañana siguiente, eran las 7:30 y suena el despertador

Despertador: ¡RIIIIIINNNNGGG!, ¡despierte ya!, ¡hoy es la boda!

Arale: ¡oh! (abre lo ojos) Hoyo… (se sienta en la cama) ¡Ahh! ¡es cierto!, ¡hoy yo voy a casarme! (da un salto y sale de la cama) ¡YOJOJOIII! ¡HOY ME VOY CASAR! ¡HOY ME VOY A CASAR! (empieza a saltar en la cama)

Gatchans: ¡Cupipruu! (empiezan a saltar también) ¡CUPRUU!

Senbei: hayyy (sentándose en la cama) ¡Arale puedes ya parar!

Abale: (abre la puerta de golpe) ¡hoy nadie va a parar! ¡la boda es hoy!, ¡ustedes ya dejen de estar durmiendo! ¡levántese que hay que prepararse!

Senbei: aahhh (medio dormido)

Abale: y no vengo sola (en la puerta entran Akane y Tsururin)

Akane y Tsururin: ¡Hola Arale!

Arale: ¡Akane! ¡Tsururin!

Abale: necesitaremos algo de ayudar para arreglar a la novia

Midori: que bien, gracias por venir a ayudarnos, yo iré a preparar el desayuno (se empieza a levantar)

Abale: bien, mientras tanto, Arale ¡ve y báñate!

Arale: ¡esta bien! (alza una mano al aire)

Arale fue y se dio un buen baño en compañía de los Gatchans, Turbo, Nitro y Tanque, y se divertían jugando con las burbujas. Después salió con una bata de baño y bajo a desayunar

Arale: bien, ya termine

Abale: que bueno, porque tenemos que ir a cambiarte (la toma del brazo y se la lleva arriba)

Arale: ¡Hoyo!

En la habitación Abale y Akane estaban ayudando a Arale con el peinado, mientras Tsururin la ayudaba a maquillarse

Midori: (entrando en la habitación) chicas ¿Cómo les va con la novia?

Akane: jiii, ¡esta increíble!

Midori: a ver (se acerca y mira a Arale) ¡Ahhh! ¡Arale, te ves preciosa!

Arale: jimm ^-^

Midori: cielos, ahora solo falta el vestido

Tsururin: estamos en eso (con sus poderes trae levitando el vestido de Arale)

Entonces ayudan a Arale con el vestido, el sombrero y los zapatos

Tsururin: Ahh, se ve aun mejor que cuando se lo probo en la tienda

Akane: si

Abale: es increíble

Midori: ¡Ah!, pero falta una cosa

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo?

Midori va hacia un cajón saca una cajita regresa a donde están ellas, lo abre y adentro hay un collar de perlas blancas muy lindo

Las tres: ¡Ahh!

Arale: ¡Hoyoo!, es el mismo collar que usaste en tu boda con el científico

Midori: si, era de mi madre, ella me lo dio a mi, y ahora quiero dártelo a ti (le coloca el collar)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Midori: eres como hija para mi Arale, quiero que lo tengas el día de tu boda

Arale: profesora

Midori:

Abale: bueno, ahora nosotras vamos a cambiarnos

Después de unos 30 minutos. Senbei, Turbo, los Gatchan y Nitro ya estaban en la planta baja de la casa, ya listos

Senbei: ¿¡ya están listan!?, ¡tenemos que ir la iglesia!

Entonces baja Midori con Tanque en brazos, llevaba pues un hermoso vestido azul en v con mangas abultadas y zapatos del mismo color

Senbei: ¡Ahhh!, ¡Midori-San! (se le quedo embobado viéndola)

Turbo: ¡Mamá! ¡te ves muy hermosa!

Gatchans: ¡Cupruu!

Midori: ah, gracias

Después bajaron Akane, Tsururin y Abale. Akane un vestido rojo de mangas largar, unos zapatos de tacón mediano del mismo color, y llevaba el cabello suelto. Tsururin llevaba un vestido chino de color rosa fuerte, zapatos de tacón bancos y su cabello atado en una media cola. Abale trai un vestido morado largo sin mangas en v, unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros, su antiguo collar en forma de x, y no traía sus lentes de sol.

Abale: espero que aprecien lo hago por ustedes, porque prácticamente yo solo uso vestido cada muerte de obispo

Midori: jim jim jim (riendo)

Senbei: bien, ¿y Arale?

Midori: ¡Arale! ¡ya baja!

Entonces Arale bajo las escaleras llevando puesto su vestido con el sombrero, unos aros pequeños de color rosa que le había dado Tsururin, un prendedor de estrella que le dio Akane, y el ramo de rosas

Senbei y Turbo: ¡Ahhhh!

Turbo: ¡hermana! ¡te muy hermosa!

Arale: gracias Turbo

Senbei: Ahh, ¡Oh!, ¡bien! ya tenemos que ir a la iglesia

Todos: si (asienten)

Entonces todos salen, Akane, Tsururin y Abale se fueron en un taxi, mientras la familia Norimaki se fueron en un auto echo por Senbei, y todos tomaron rumbo a la iglesia.

Allí estaban todos los invitados, los cuales eran prácticamente todo el pueblo e incluso algunos inventos de Senbei, además de algunos amigos que vivieron de otros lugares, iban muy bien vestidos. Taro, Tsukutsun y Piske traían trajes negros muy elegantes

Tsukutsun: ¡hay! Esta corbata esta ajustada (acomodando corbata)

Taro: ¡y que lo digas!, este moño es una molestia (se tiraba del cuello de la camisa)

Piske: ¿no pueden aguantarlo?, después de todo es la boda de Arale

Taro: Ahh, (suspira) si lo se

Tsukutsun: lo entiendo

Luego de unos 5 minutos la boda dio inicio, y empezó a sonar la melodía de entrada

Obotchaman ya estaba el altar, comenzó entrando las madrinas y los padrinos, primero Akane y Tsukutsun, luego Taro y Tsururin, y por ultimo Piske y Abale, luego paso Nitro quien era la niña de la flores, seguida de Turbo quien traía los anillos, luego los Gatchans quienes eran los pajes

Gatchans: Cupu Cupi Cupi Cupi Cupi (todos mientras entraban)

Invitados: o_O;

Senbei: bien, ¿estas lista Arale?

Arale: mmm jumm (asiente) ¡si!

Senbei: :')

Arale: ¡científico! ¿¡estas llorando!?

Senbei: ¡Eh!, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! (rápido se seca la lagrima) ¡para nada!, ¡no es nada!, ¡solo entremos y ya!

Arale: :o

Entonces Arale tomo el brazo de Senbei y comenzaron a entrar, y todos los invitados los veían mientras ellos hacían su entrada, las miradas fijas en ellos, hasta que llegan al altar y una ves allí Senbei entrega a la novia, los invitados toman asiento y la ceremonia da inicio

Padre: Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunidos hoy aquí en este día, para celebrar la unión de Obotchaman y Arale Norimaki en matrimonio, si alguien que desee oponerse a esta unión que hable a ahora o calle para siempre

….

…

... Crig crig (se escucha un grillo) (N/A: jajaja, tenia que hacer eso XD)

Padre: bien, Obotchaman di tus botos

Obotchaman: si, um umm (se aclara la garganta) Yo Obotchaman, me entrego a ti en este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Si cuando nos hubiéramos conocidos me hubieran dicho que me iba a enamorar de usted, no se que hubiera pensado, pero ahora no podría estar mas feliz de estar a su lado, porque descubrí lo que es el amor. Prometo serte un esposo fiel, tu compañero y mejor amigo, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantara, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu alegría. Y siempre me esforzare por conservar esa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, porque para mi no hay nada mas bello que verla sonreír.

Invitados: ohhh

Cabezon Castañera: eso es lo mas tierno que jamás oí (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Los policías: Waaaaaaaaa (llorando) ¡que tiernoooo! waaaaaaaaaa

Kinoko: ¡Hay! ¡que policías tan llorones!, ¡ya están bastante grandecitos para llorar así!, ¿¡como consiguieron esos cargos siendo tan mediocres!?

Obotchaman: Se que siempre la he llamado Srta. Arale, pero creo que ya es tiempo de llamarla de otra manera

Arale: ¿Hoyo?

Obotchaman:… de ahora en adelante te llamare… Arale

Todos los presentes: ¡Ohhhhhh! (sorprendidos)

Akane: ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿¡en verdad la llamo por su nombre!?

Taro: ¡es increíble!

Piske: ¡no lo creo!

Tsururin: ¡es la primera ves que Obotchaman llama a Arale por su nombre en lugar de decirle Srta. Arale!

Tsukutsun: ¡es impresionante!

Abale: ¡Hayyy!, ¡no exageren!

Obotchaman: amm (nervioso por la situación)… Te amo Arale

Invitados: Ohhhh

Arale: jimm ^-^ yo tiene te amo Obochiman-kun, y prometo serte una gran esposa y compañera incondicional, siempre te considere uno de mis mejores amigos y ahora prometo estar a tu lado y siempre hacerte sonreír no importa cual sea el problema, ¡siempre buscara que estés alegre!, ¡y que hayan cientos de sorpresas! ^-^ (en su todo simpática de siempre)

Obotchaman: ツ

Padre: bueno, ahora hagan el favor de traer los anillos

Las madrinas y los padrinos se acercan y le entregan los anillos a Arale y Obotchaman, y ellos se lo colocan el uno al otro

Padre: Obotchaman, ¿aceptas a Arale Norimaki como tu legitima esposa para cuidarla y respetar en salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Obotchaman: acepto

Padre: y tu Arale Norimaki, ¿aceptas a Obotchaman como tu legitimo esposo para cuidarlo y respetarlo en salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Arale: ¡Siiiii! ¡acepto! (en su tono alegre)

Padre: Lo que dios ha unido no lo separa el hombre

Senbei: (susurrando) o robot

Padre: ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Entonces Obotchaman y Arale se acercan y se besan, entonces todos los invitados empieza a aplaudir.

Entonces los novios hicieron su salida, seguido de los Gatchans, Senbei y Midori, y las madrinas y padrinos. Al salir de la iglesia todos los aplaudían y les arrojaban pétalos de flores a la pareja de recién casados.

Luego la fiesta

Akane: (toma el micrófono) ¡atención todos!, ¡el novio y la novia harán su entrada!

Entonces ponen la canción Let me go, y Arale Obotchaman hacen su entran y todos los invitados los reciben con aplausos.

Luego procedieron a dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba el pastal, el cual era un pastel ancho de tres capas de color blanco y tenia glaseado de color rosa en forma de espiral en las partes superiores, ambos agarraron el cuchillo y partieron el pastel y procedieron a repartirlo a los invitados

Abale: ¿verdad que fue buena idea?, por supuesto no iba dejar que usara excremento en un pastel, ¡guacala!, pero usar glaseado en forma d espiral no estaba nada mal, ahora el pastel se ve bien y esta delicioso (le da una cucharada a su porción del pastel)

Tsuruten: Arale y Obotchaman, muchas felicidades

Tsunoda: ¡Que gusto volver a verlos!

Arale: gracias padres de Tsukutsun y Tsururin

Obotchaman: nos alegra que hayan podido venir desde China para vernos

Tsuruten: ¡pues claro!, ¡no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo!, por cierto donde están las bebidas ¿tienen algo de champan?

Tsunoda: ¡Hayyy!, ¡tu ya estas buscando ponerte ebrio!, ¡me avergüenzas! (enojada)

Tsuruten: cálmate querida, no es para tanto

Entonces los señores Tsun se retiran y se acercan los señores Soramame (o sea los padres de Taro y Piske)

Kurikinton: Arale, felicidades

Mame: estamos muy felices por ustedes

Arale: gracias padres de Taro y Piske

Obotchaman: gracias

Despues de ellos se acercan el abuelo Jubei y Ryota

Jubei: ¡Arale!¡felicidades! (se acerca y abraza)

Arale: ¡abuelo! (lo abraza también)

Ryota: ¡hola!

Arale: ¡Que onda Ryota!

Jubei: así que tu eres mi nuevo bisnieto ¿no? (se dirige a Obotchaman)

Arale: si, el es Obotchaman, Obotchaman, el es el abuelo del científico, y el su bisnieto Ryota

Obotchaman: ya veo, mucho gusto (hace una reverencia)

Jubei: igualmente, es bueno saber que mi bisnieta se caso con un joven muy bien educado, bienvenido a la familia

Obotchaman: no sabe usted cuanto se lo agradezco, significa mucho viniendo del bisabuelo de Arale

Jubei: ¡vaya!, ¡que amable!

Momentos después, Turbo había tomado el micrófono pidió la atención de todos los invitados

Turbo: amm, disculpen, quisiera proponer un brindis, por mi nuevo hermano, Obotchaman, estoy muy feliz de que mi hermana y tu ahora estén casados, siempre me caíste bien, estoy seguro que genial tenerte ahora en la familia

Obotchaman: jumm, gracias joven Turbo (levanta la copa)

Taro: (hablando por el micrófono) aun parece que era ayer cuando habías a la secundaria de la aldea, estabas siguiendo Akane, y luego yo intente intimidarte golpean una lata de refresco, y tu tiraste abajo un árbol… que recuerdos

Piske: recuerdo que una vez, el científico Senbei creo una maquina del tiempo, y Arale, el científico y yo viajamos al pasado, a la época de los dinosaurios, hay fue donde trajimos el huevo del cual salió Gatchan, el cual ahora… son ochos

Gatchans: (los 8 al mismo tiempo hablando por micrófono) Cupi Cupi Cuu, cupi cu, cupi cu, cupru pru pru, pru pru pru, cupicu, cupipi, cupi cupi

Arale: Ahh, gracias Gatchans

Demás invitados: o_O ?

Midori: es increíble que este hoy celebrando tu boda, hasta hace ayer sentía que era la profesora de una niña de 13 años, de la cual no podría haber esta mas feliz de haber su profesora, y parte su familia, estoy tan feliz por ti Arale

Senbei: nunca pensé que este día llegaría, y ahora que llego me sorprende lo rápido que a pasado el tiempo, realmente nunca pensé que Arale fuera a casarse, pero ahora que paso, estoy feliz del tipo de marido que escogió, Obotchaman se que eres un chico responsable y de confianza, y que además aceptas a Arale tal como es, se que cuidaras bien de ella y la harás feliz. Así que propongo un brindis por el nuevo miembro de la familia Norimaki, Obotchaman bienvenido a la familia.

Obotchaman: :')

Senbei: salud

Demás: ¡salud!

Después del brindis, mas tarde inicio el baile, y todos fueron a la pista y bailando Kao Dekai, entonces pusieron la canción Ichigan Hoshi Miitsuketa y empieza el vals, al principio la pareja baila juntos, luego llega Senbei y baila con Arale.

Luego de varias horas, y de varias fotos, llego la hora de lanzar el ramo

Abale: (con el micrófono en mano) ¡muy bien chicas!, ¡llego la hora que todas esperaban!, ¡lanzar el ramo!

Todas las chicas se acercan

Abale: ¿lista Arale?

Arale: ¡Siii! (entonces Arale baja los brazos tomando impulso y luego arroja el raja muy alto en el cielo, tanto que no se podía ver donde estaba)

Tsururin: ahh, ¿alguien lo ve?

Akane: emm, no, ¡lo tiras demasiado alto Arale!

Abale: ¡miren! ¡hay cae! (apuntado hacia el cielo)

Entonces al ver el ramo todas las chicas se apresuraban para ver quien lo atrapaba, y al final para sorpresa de todos, el que lo atrapo resulto ser Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: ¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡lo atrape!

Todos: ¿¡Ehhh!?

Tsukutsun: amm, me refiero a que(se acerca a Akane), Akane ¿no quisieras que fuéramos lo siguientes?

Akane: ¡Oh!

Tsukutsun:… ¿¡quieres casarte conmigo!? (sonrojado)

Akane:… ¡Tsukutsun!... ahh, si

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!, ¡Akane! ¡felicidades! (va corriendo y abraza a su amiga)

En cuestión de minutos todas las demás chicas acercaron a ella

Tsururin: ¡lo hiciste hermano!, ¡te le daclaraste!

Tsukutsun: jeje (se rasca la nuca)

Tsururin: Akane, (se dirige a ella) creo que muy pronto tu y yo seremos cuñadas

Akane: si, pues será un honor ser cuñada tuya Tsururin (extiende su mano para hacer un choque de puños)

Tsururin: lo mismo digo (chocan puños)

Arale: jiii ^_^

Ya una o dos horas después

Senbei: muy bien, ya recibieron todos los regalos de los invitados pero ahora es tiempo del mio (entonces saca una sabana que estaba encima de una enorme maquina, y al sacarla se muestra que es como un auto pero con alas de avión, y traía un gran moño blanco arriba y en la parte de atrás inferior del vehículo traía latas)

Todos: ¡Ohhh!

Arale: ¡Hoyoyooo!, científico ¿Qué es esto?

Senbei: mi nuevo invento, que cree especialmente como regalo de para la boda, ¡es el avión-auto!, verán gracias a este vehículo podrán ir a donde sea, ya sea por medio de la carretera o por el aire, como el auto que diseñe para viajar al espacio, con diferencia de que funciona también como avión y no como nave espacial, y si con solo apretar un botón puedes guardar las alas para andar en la calle, y no solo eso (abre la puerta del piloto), diseñe un chofer robot para que los lleve a donde quieran (se muestra en el asiento un robot con traje de chofer)

Robot chofer: hola, mucho gusto

Arale: ¿y este en serio funciona?

Senbei: ¡por supuesto que funciona!, ¡estoy 100% seguro se eso!, de echo lo probé y re ajuste alrededor de unas 5 veces, y lo volví a revisar para estar mas que seguro que todo funcionara a la perfección, ¡así que es casi totalmente imposible vaya a fallar ahora!

Robot Chofer: (sale de su asiento y le abre la puerta del auto a los novios) señores…

Senbei: anda, suban, es su regalo

Obotchaman: científico Senbei, muchas gracias (hace una reverencia)

Arale: gracias científico (lo abraza)

Senbei: ¡Uh! (corresponde al abrazo) no hay de que Arale, fue un pacer (la suelta), será extraño no tenerte viviendo en la casa, pero nos veremos todos los día en la aldea y vendrás a visitarnos ¿verdad?

Arale: ¡Siii!

SenbeI:… se que no soy de decir esto pero… Arale, de todos los inventos que he creado tu fuiste el mejor de todos, y aunque que me sacas quicio, no me arrepiento ni un solo día de haberlo echo

Arale: científico…

Senbei: ahora vayan, no querrán perder ni minuto de su emocionante luna de miel en La Isla de las Maravillas

Arale: ¡Siii! (entonces Arale se dirige al auto se sube junto a Obotchaman)

Obotchaman: ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Arale: ¡gracias a todos! ¡adiosiiiin!

Entonces el avión-auto se pone en marcha y empieza andar asta que se eleva en el aire

Todos: adiós, adiós, ¡Arale!, ¡Obotchaman!, ¡adiós! ¡sean felices!, adiós

Todos los habitantes de la aldea los miraban se despedían desde tierra, Arale y Obotchaman los veían y saludaban mientras que su vehículo de seguía alejándose entre las nubes, las latas sonaban y sonaban, mientras que en parte trasera del auto se veía el letrero que decía "Recién Casados''.

Fin.

* * *

Nota de Autora: bueno, al fin después de tanto tiempo esta historia, llego a su fin, me tarde, pero al fin lo termine, quise que este bastante a pecado al Dr. Slump que conozco, por eso añadí comedia, y se que Senbei generalmente no es de decir esas palabras tan conmovedoras, pero bueno, hay que entender el momento ¿no?, ah y descargo la responsabilidad, Dr. Slump es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y yo solo lo uso para escribir mis historias. Y también recuerdo que este fanfic tendrá una secuela el cual se trate de cuando Arale y Obotchaman (ya casados) le piden Senbei construya un bebe robot. En fin espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic, y les haya entretenido, nos vemos, Sayonara.


End file.
